


Welcome

by hep



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hep/pseuds/hep
Summary: In this AU, Isak signs up for an exchange program in Canada.  Its there he meets Even.  They will fall in love and share a lot of firsts but their relationship has a ticking time clock on it.





	1. Toronto

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for this fandom. I am very very nervous doing it. Call it cheating but I moved them to my home country. 
> 
> Also, as far as the texts to Jonas are concerned, I will be honest there is no reason isak would be texting Jonas in English, other than the fact that I only speak it. I apologize for that. 
> 
> I hope its still a fun story. it will be multiple chapters and take a while to build, although I don't feel comfortable tagging slow burn.

Isak never thought an exchange program would peak his interest but from the second it was mentioned as an option, he was interested. Maybe it was living within the constraints of an image he had been projecting and perfecting for years, or maybe it was just a natural need to branch out on his own . No matter what it was that willed him to sign his name to the list, the deed was done now. Before he had even given Jonas’s confused questioning about the decision any real thought, he found himself boarding a plane and making his way to Canada order to spend a summer studying biology at the University of Toronto. 

 

It seemed his nerves came on at full force as soon as he exited the plane, suddenly was hit with the realization that he was in a foreign country, alone. His english was perfect so that was of no concern, beyond that though he was lost. He found himself raking his eyes over the crowds of people searching for their loved ones, just hoping his guide would stick out to him. He was supposed to meet a man named Eskild, this was the person with whom he would live for the next 3 months. He was the host for the exchange program. The two of them had skyped a few times, exchanging pleasantries and basic information. At this exact moment though, Isak was chiding himself for not taking more notice of his new roommates appearance. 

 

“ Isak?? Isak!” never had his name felt more comforting. “ Isak? Yes?” the tall strawberry blonde smiled widely as Isak turned to face him giving him a nod of confirmation. 

“Uh, yeah. Eskild, nice to meet you” 

“ let's go grab your bags, yeah? We can talk more once we’re out of here. It’s a mad house at Pearson” 

Once again nodding his head in agreement Isak followed the other man to claim his baggage, finding himself more than ready to get settled into his new temporary home. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“This is the place, it's nothing too fancy but it’s, clean and smells of lavender” Eskild informed him with a grin as they entered a large 3 story walk up. The apartment was quite a fair size open concept with the kitchen and living room blending into one another. It was mainly white with stainless steel appliances. He assumed it was quite pricey as he had heard Toronto wasn’t cheap. Isak didn’t bother asking how Eskild how he afforded such a place, all knew was that his share was taken care of through the program. Walking past a pretty blonde girls room on the way to his own, they stopped briefly for introductions. Her name was Noora and she was also there on exchange, she was from London. He was interested in getting to know he better but for the moment he really wanted to get to know his bed, travelling made him unbearably tired.

 

 

“ so I will let you unpack and get settled but I hope you don’t mind. There will be a party later this evening.” Eskil informed him plainly after they arrived him his room. It was large, with dark furnishing and light floors. It had a ensuite bathroom something Isak made note of because he had never had one before. He was looking forward to showering in peace. 

“Uh yeah sure” Isak muttered dipping his head low as he began to unpack his things. He wasn’t really up for a party his first night in but who was he to argue? 

“Don’t worry it won't be anything crazy, just a few few friends some beers. You drink beer right?” 

“Yeah, yeah I drink beer” he smiled as he watched his roomates eyes light up at the revelation. He seemed like a nice guy. He also seemed very gay, Isak couldn’t help but notice. This didn’t bother him, really. He had sort of picked up on it during their skype conversations as well. He didn’t care, he had nothing against gay people in the slightest. It just made it more difficult for him to ignore all he had been struggling with lately. His need to pick up random girls had been waning greatly. In fact, he wasn’t sure he had ever enjoyed it. The kissing was fine but getting hard at a females touch was nearing impossible. Considering the player image he had projected to all who knew him, it was sort of shocking even to himself to consider he may not be straight, or was it? He wasn’t even sure anymore he supposed it wasn’t shocking at all, really. 

 

Although he had never been with a man the truth of it was, he had actually never been with a girl, either. Sure, he made out with them, fingered them sometimes but he never had sex. You had to be hard to have sex and while he always claimed chivalry in the moment, he knew it was more about performance failure. No matter how he tried he couldn’t will his body to react the way he wished it would. He wish he would get shivers, butterflies and all that shit when it came to women. He just never did. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After almost an hour of tossing and turning on is new bed he decided he needed to hear a familiar voice. Taking his phone from the nightstand he quickly shot off a text. 

 

Isak- Hi Jonas. you around? 

Jonas- Just about to go grab pizza with Madhi and Magnus.  
Jonas- how is it there? 

Isake- uh different. Roommate is cool enough. Going to party later.

Jonas- nice. You ok? Not too loney? Regretting this whole thing? 

Isak- no. nice try, you just need me there to pick up chicks. 

Jonas- true. I have to go man. Get back to me later. 

 

However brief the exchange was it was always nice to hear from his best friend. He knew no matter what, gay straight, bi sexual or what ever else there was Jonas wouldn’t care. He would support him under any circumstances. That's why he felt so badly not sharing how conflicted he had been with him. He felt horrible, like he was lying everytime he hooked up with a girl or made jokes about scoring with them. He knew though that as soon as he knew what he was really thinking or feeling that Jonas would be the first person her told. Knowing that he would have that support when ever he chose to look for it had him feeling stated, comfortable, even in such foreign surroundings. Wrapped up in that comfortable feeling he let his eyes close, allowing sleep to take him. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When he awoke it was to music thumping, followed by a loud knock on his door. 

“Yeah come in” He grumbled out voice still hoarse with sleep. 

“ sorry Isak! “ Eskild proclaimed face flush with an obvious buzz “ I hope i didn’t wake you but I want to introduce you to the gang” 

 

“Yeah. No that's fine. I needed to get up anyways” he yawned realizing he had slept the entire afternoon away, his room was dark with night sky floating in through the large windows near his bed. “ you said something about beer right” he grinned easily smiling when his roommate handed him a can of Molson Canadian. He was going to like it here. 

 

As they walked down the short hallway the loud techno music became louder, causing him to get an instant headache but he chose to keep that to himself. He was hoping to make a good impression on this people. He wanted to be liked, he wanted to blend in and not have to put on any sort of fronts. This summer would be his place to just be him, for once. The real him, even if that meant the real him may be gay, he mused to himself shaking his head to let the thoughts go elsewhere while he was introduced to everyone at the party. 

Eskild’s friends seemed nice. They were friendly, polite and obviously well versed in the art of partying. He found himself having a great conversation with the other roommate Noora. She was a sweet girl rather quiet and seemed very smart. He was excited that someone so polite would be his roommate he couldn't foresee any issues arising between them and that was good. For his part, roughly two hours into the party Esklid was dancing eroticly in the centre of the room with a neon pink wig on . Isak couldn’t help but laugh. He was fun. That was obvious. He may be a little much early in the morning but hopefully he was the kind of guy who got so hungover he slept the entire next day.. 

 

“ Emma” A short dark haired girl said, as he sandwiched herself between him and Noora aprutly. 

“ uh what?” his confusion was evident in his tone, he had no idea what this girl was doing. Noora gave him a small shrug also obviously annoyed by the other girls presence but too polite to say so. 

“ my name. Its Emma. I haven’t met you yet. You’re cute” she said bluntly causing Isak’s hackles to rise ever so slightly. He wasn't looking to be hit on. He was hoping to just enjoy getting to know some new people and not have to deal with anything sexual. 

“ Isak. Eskild’s new roommate “ 

“ you’re accent’s hot where are you from?” 

“Uhh… l ‘ll just be a minute” he said nodding towards the hall where the bathroom was. He was happy when the brazen girl didn’t follow him. Deciding what he actually needed was some fresh air. He made his way out of the building to the the small green space that was out the back. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

As the night air hit him Isak let the newness of his surroundings take over his senses, until…. Until his smelled something that wasn't’ new to his senses at all. He smelled weed. 

 

“ want some?” A deep voice came through the darkness. It was a tall good looking man, probably not much older than him with a long arm outreached to hand Isak a big fat joint. 

“ yeah. Thanks” 

Taking a deeping inhale he let the smoke coat his throat and nerves at the same time. He almost hated how instantly attracted he was to the taller man. When someone like this stood in front of him there were no more questions about who he was attracted to. It was blatantly obvious. 

“ Even.” he greeted smiling a gloriously handsome smile with Isak introduced himself. “ I know, I saw you in the party” he said slyly as a girl called his name from the doorway. “It was nice to meet you Isak” he promised flirtatiously before following the girl as she walked down the street. 

 

As Isak stood in the darkness of night finishing off the joint that was left to him he found himself fairly convinced he was really going to like Canada.


	2. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1... I greatly apologize for the delay. I usually update quickly but I found myself struggling a tad. As I looked to my outline and began to write this out fully I found myself slipping into my other fandom's head space. I have only ever written for Gallavich and while the pairings are similar in many ways, their mannerisms are not. I don't want Even and Isak to sound like Mickey and Ian. So I needed to take a little time to work that out. I think I did. 
> 
>  
> 
> 2\. I do need to edit this once more. 
> 
> 3\. Timmies is Coffee, in case ppl don't know. I am actually a Starbucks lover but I couldn't write them in Canadian and not have them going to Timmies lol.

Even hated that his first instinct with Sonja was to say yes. They had broken up over 6 months ago, yet she still acted as if they were together. Every party, every social gathering of any kind he found himself being her escort. She claimed their friendship was what was important to her but he was smarter than that. He knew she wanted to believe that they would be a couple again. Her thoughts were obviously that if she just didn't let him go, he would always be hers. He cared for Sonja, they had spent years together and there was no denying how close they were at one time, or how she would always have a special place in his heart. It was just that he thought that place was in the past. In fact, he knew that place was in the past, he just couldn’t stand disappointing her. 

 

So, here he was yet again spending his Saturday at a party of one Sonja’s co workers, some guy named Eskild that he didn’t know that well. Letting his eyes wander around the room Even found himself looking for the beer knowing alcohol was his best-friend in situations like this. With Sonja busy chatting up a few girls from her office he finds himself in the kitchen space hoping to stumble upon the sink full of ice and cold drinks, smiling wildly when he does. Letting the cool beverage sooth his soul he shakes himself into party mode ready to play his ex’s date for the evening. When he finally turns to face the party once more his eyes are drawn to a curly haired blond man with green eyes. Leaning back on the kitchen counter, he sips at his beer slowly trying to turn his gaze away from the smiling man making his rounds of introductions. He can’t seem to look away, that smile, shy sweet a little lopsided, its endearing as hell. 

 

“ hey, you're not socializing” Sonja’s annoyed voice breaks his concentration as her eyes follow his gaze she lets out a loud sigh of annoyance. “ really? You’re here with me” 

“ as friends Sonja” he reminds her, taking the joint that was tucked discreetly behind his ear and placing it in his lips, mostly to annoy her further but also because he really needs to be high to deal with her tonight. 

“ you know you shouldn’t have that” She scoffs, tapping her foot to full effect. 

“ I’m going outside to NOT have this” he mocks “ if you want me to walk you home be ready in a few minutes. Or don’t I don’t fucking care”  
Fucking Sonja. She meant well, he knew it and he tried to understand that she had been taking care of him for so long she didn’t know what to do with herself when she wasn’t. But, it was time for her to figure it out. He couldn’t keep this up anymore. He was attracted to both men and women, always had been really, but lately his want for a man had been so very evident. As he stood outside in the warm air letting the weed take his anger for his ex away he couldn’t help but smiling a little at how adorable the guy inside the party was. Those curls, those eyes, the way he shyly looked to the ground when ppl spoke to him, it was so damn cute it was sexy. Mmmm he licked his lips instinctively at the memory of him until his thoughts were cut off by the opening of the door and out walked Mr adorable. 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“It was nice to meet you Isak” he promised flirtatiously before following Sonja as she walked down the street. 

 

He hoped he would meet Isak again sometime, he was just too cute for words. 

 

 

The rest of the night was rather uneventful as was the rest of the weekend. Even needed to focus on his summer Cinemas Studies program, so he stayed in most days just sketching away into the wee hours of the night. He couldn’t help but sketch Isak’s shy smile, more than a few times. He found himself wondering how awful it would be to have Sonja get in touch with her friend Eskild just to secure the guys number. He decided unfortunately that would probably be fairly awful of him actually. So, he let the idea go. He had to hope they would meet organically. Or maybe not at all. Chances were the gorgeous guy wasn’t even gay, anyways. 

 

 

“ You know 8am classes in the summer should be outlawed” He mumbled to his roomate Cora, as he made his way into their tiny kitchen scoffing when he saw the empty bag of coffee thrown in the trash. “ tell me there was enough for a full pot” 

“ I full cup” she teased, taking a sip out of her mug smugly before narrowly dodging the soft elbow he shoved her way. 

“ . Now I have to get to Timmies before class. You suck so much right now. You’re lucky I love you.” 

 

Blowing him kisses goodbye she practically skipped her petite frame into her room, leaving Even to sigh lowly at the coffee less space . He would need to hurry if he was going to get to class in time now that he had to stop for a coffee. Quickly brushing his teeth he took a quick look in the bathroom mirror noting how his hair was a mess, nothing a run threw of cold wet hands couldn’t fix. There a little water and his hair was… still a fucking mess. Dammit. They needed to get some gel in this place, he thought to himself shaking his head slightly hoping the messy look worked on him. 

 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

He was right coffee was going to take too long the line was ridiculous. He stood back taking in all the ppl then checking his phone for the time, noting how he had exactly 10 minutes to secure his caffeine before making his way into intro to Cinema Studies. He wasn’t going to make it, there was no way. He was just going to have to drag his tired ass down there and get a coffee afterwards, hoping he didn’t fall asleep in class. That was until, 

 

“ Even right?” A sexy accent shook him from his thoughts. Turning around he was faced with the most gorgeous pair of green eyes he had ever seen. It was Mr Adorable. He was dressed in a plain black t and navy shorts. His hair was a glorious mass of blonde curls. Now, he could rock the messy look. Even let his eyes wonder perhaps a little too long, suddenly noticing the deep shade of crimson the other man was quickly turning under his obvious gaze. 

“ yeah. It was Isak wasn’t it?” He asked trying to act as though he hadn’t memorized the other man’s name like some lame stalker, even though he had memorised much more than that. 

“ uh, were you getting coffee?” the blonde man asked shifting slightly on his feet as he spoke. 

“ was going to but I don’t have time before class” 

Isak smiled at the news handing the coffee cup that was in his left hand towards Even, causing the taller man to narrow his eyes at the gesture. 

“ Oh I can’t take yours” he declined shaking his head slightly at the kind gesture. 

 

“It's not mine. I bought it for my roommate but he drinks some chocolate whip thing or I donno man but it's not coffee. This is just black, if you want it” 

 

Now this had to be fate. Even smiled warmly accepting the drink before realizing he would have to run to class to make it at this point. 

“ thanks. Dammit I gotta run” He said regrettably before taking notice of the way Isak seemed to deflate at the news. He was interested. In what, Even still wasn’t sure, but that deflated look when he said he had to leave had to mean something. Fuck it. 

 

“ I have to pay you back though.’ he added slyly taking a sip of his drink to hide his smirk. 

“ no don’t worry about..” Isak started before Even cut him off with the waving motion of his head. 

“ give me your phone." he took the device and typing in his number quickly, not missing the smile Isak was so obviously trying to hide " Let me buy you coffee sometime eh? Or, I have more weed… if that's more your thing” he waved his eyebrows high getting more and more confident with each passing second. This was happening. He was going to make it happen. He just needed to get to class first. Giving a regrettable wave he left the gorgeous man wanting, as he made his way to the other end of campus. 

After some serious long legged running, he made it to class only a couple minutes late. 

 

Turns out it didn’t matter whether he was there or not his mind was somewhere else entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know any thoughts and again, when the day dies down I will be editing again, I promise.


	3. Beautiful

Isak sat looking at the number in his phone almost as if it was magical, his gaze turning the numbers in whimsical patterns the longer he looked. It was just a number. Just a guy's number who was being friendly, polite even. Canadian’s after all were known to be polite, so that of course was all this was a friendly Canadian doing the polite thing. Although, this friendly Canadian did seem rather flirty for someone just being polite, or perhaps Isak just wanted him to be flirty, so he made it so in his head. GAH. His mind was doing circles running the entire coffee exchange over and over as his if brain was preparing to medal in the confusion gymnastics.

He sighed loudly tossing his phone to the bed before he made any rash decisions, like texting the handsome man . That would be insane, it would be stupid. He was just being polite and he for sure wasn’t sitting around waiting for Isak to text him. Or was he?

“Jesus christ” isak groaned to himself his body sprawled across his bed as he laid there in defeat, contemplating his next move. He was grateful for the knock at his door, he could use the distraction.

“ come in “

“ Hi Isak!” Eskild greeted happily. He was always happy as far as isak could tell, they had lived together for 4 days now and Isak had yet to see the other man in so much as a bad mood. It was a little irritating if he was being honest. Isak just couldn’t compete with that level of energy.

“ Hi Eskild.” he replied plainly picking his phone up to gaze at the number once more. The action didn’t seem to get past his obviously nosy roommate. “

"So, have you texted him yet?” the strawberry blonde questioned, as he made himself comfy on his roommates bed.

“Huh who?”his nonchalant tone fooling exactly no one, as Eskild chuckled to himself while isak could only blush.

“ Its OK Isak, I’m gay. In case you didn’t notice “ he winked “ So spill. I want to know everything about tall pale and handsome who gave you his number this morning, as I watched from afar. Mad with jealousy I might add. I mean you’re here for what 10 minutes and some hot guy is throwing his digits at you. “ he scoffed with only a hint of teasing to his tone. Isak wasn’t too sure that Eskild had seen the exchange as he was in the line getting his drink when it all went down. He was mildly taken aback by the fact that his roommate seemed convinced the number had been given to him as more than a friendly polite gesture.

“ ummm he’s your friend isn’t he?” he asked with a tilt of his head. Even was at Eskilds party, after all. He had assumed they were friends.

“ oh, no . no he’s Sonja’s… ex. I think . A girl I work with. Super bitchy, not sure why i keep inviting her. Such a buzzkill”. The news hit Isak harder than he could have expected. If he dated girls did that mean he wasn’t gay? He pushed the thought away quickly when he realized he himself also dated girls and he was slowly realizing he was at least a little bit gay.

“ so… you think he was…” he began feeling his throat dry up as he spoke. He had never talked about an interest in a guy before, not even with Jonas. “ you think he wasn’t just being polite or whatever?”

Eskild looked Isak over very carefully before answering as trying to read him like a book.

“ you aren’t out are you?” he asked pointedly nodding when Isak averted his gaze.

“ I'm not, I mean I don’t even know if I’m..” he couldn’t finish the sentence. He knew very well he was. He just wasn’t ready to say it

. “ ok. It doesn’t matter,” Eskild replied easily with a small smile, clearly trying not to spook his shy roommate, “ but yeah, he was eye fucking you hard. Just, you know, for the record. So if you are… interested” he said quietly , “ I would text him”

. As Eskild rose from the bed Isak let the words just hang in the air before looking at his phone once more.

“ Eskild” he said almost pleadingly before the other man had reached his doorway “ what do I say? Like, to him..”

“ just keep it casual. Ask him for coffee, us Canadians love our coffee. .”

“Right coffee, got it. “ he nodded his agreement as he began typing out a message.

“ thanks”

 

 

 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

 

 

**Isak- hi Even. Its Isak, from this morning. How are you? Did you make it to class?**

**Even - Hi Isak. Glad you texted. I’m good now. ;). I made it. Did you want to grab that coffee?**

**Isak- yeah. When ?**

**Even- Are you busy now?**

 

Isak smiled at the phone. Even certainly seemed eager to see him it was flattering and a little unnerving. He had no idea what he was doing. He had never gone on a date with a guy, if this was in fact a date. Would he expect to kiss him, in public? The very idea made his palms sweat. Letting out a long sigh he decided to push the worry out of his head. This was a good thing he wasn’t going to let his nerves ruin it.

**Even- hello?**

**Isak - Sorry. I’m not busy. I don’t really know where to go for coffee besides campus. Are there other Tim Hortons?**

**Even- you are too cute.**

**Even- You live with Eskild right? I will send you the address of the closest Timmies. OK?**

 

And just like that, he had a date with a guy. Or, at least he thought he did. He still wasn’t too sure about anything least of all what to wear on a date with a guy. Shit. he could really use Jonas’ help right about now but of course he couldn’t ask for it. Jonas would ask who he was going out with and he wasn’t ready for that yet. So he settled for the next best thing, even though he was fairly certain he was going to regret it.

“Eskild” he hollered in to the hallway, the loudness of his voice causing Noora who was walking down the hall to jump just a tad.

“ Isak jesus, you nearly gave me a heart attack” she complained without malice, giving him a small smile when their eyes met.

“ sorry, its just…. Is Eskild out there?”

“Laundry in the basement. Anything I can help with?” the blonde girl asked sweetly. She would have to do.

“What do I wear on a date.. With a guy” the last word was so quiet it was barely audible. It seemed she heard him just fine though, as she quickly motioned him back into his room so she could inspect his wardrobe more closely. After tossing aside nearly all of his favorite shirts she finally tossed him a grey button up and dark wash jeans.

“ perfect. So handsome” she noted confidently after giving him a once over once he was fully clothed.

“ mmm you are adorable my little friend” Esklid exclaimed joyfully from behind him.

“ So you texted. I take it? “ Suddenly Isak’s shy side took over. He didn’t like being so open with anyone let alone people he barely knew. He couldn’t help but feel exposed. It must have been written all over his face because the two roommates gave him friendly nods of encouragement before retreating to their respective rooms, wishing him a good night as they left.

 

 

   

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

 

The walk to the coffee shop was short, and he laughed when he realized there was actually another one directly across the street. He was still giggling lowly to himself when he spotted Even at a table for two smiling widely at him from across the room. Dammit. He was gorgeous, his hair was perfectly styled, slicked back making a sexy wave that resembled elvis. And, not that they needed any help but the fluorescent lighting seemed to enhance the sparkle of his blue eyes. The way they seemed to dance as he smiled made Isak weak in the knees.

“ Hello”

“Hello. How do you like your coffee? I will order you one” Even offered politely as isak made his way over to the table.

“ I like it with tea” he replied with a laugh , “ I like tea”

“ oh. Ok. yeah I can get tea, sugar?”

“no, thanks” After few minutes of awkward silence the two men drinking their respective drink quietly Even finally spoke up.

“ your accent is really sexy” the tone was low and deadly, “ where are you from?” Isak had to clear his throat trying to keep the blush that was threatening to cover his face, at bay before responding,

“ Oslo, Norway. I’m here for a biology program. What do you study?”

“ film. I want to direct. “

That was hot. Fuck everything about Even was hot, isak was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on his words the more he licked his perfect plump lips as he spoke or wrapped them around the opening of his cup when he drank. He was in trouble here. He knew it. He wasn’t even sure he was ready to kiss a guy but he couldn’t think of anything else.

“ So, uh nice chat” Even teased wagging his eyebrows at tad when he finally got Isak’s attention. He wasn’t sure how long he had gotten lost in the sight of the other man’s mouth but it was obviously long enough for him to notice. Jesus, he was bad at this.

“Sorry. So film that’s cool”

“ yeah. It is. Hey you wanna get out of here? Take a walk maybe? “

Isak didn’t even have to think about it. The coffee shop was littered with people, and while he liked the atmosphere of the place and the tea was pretty good, he was yearning to not feel so on the spot. As they walked they shared stories of growing up, and how vastly different yet also similar their two countries were. The conversation came easily, even more easily when down by the lake Even lit up a joint. It was quiet down by the docks. People mostly kept to themselves, there were some tourists taking pictures of boats on the water, couples cuddling on benches but it wasn’t overly busy, in fact with the blanket of the nights sky it almost seemed like it was just them. Isak liked that. He liked that a lot. He also liked that when they decided to sit on a bench to continue their chat, Even sat dangerously close to him.

“Its beautiful “ He muttered quietly, feeling his nerves take over as he felt long fingers playing lightly with the curls of his hair. Soon he felt another long finger only this one was guiding his chin upward so he could gaze upon sparkling blue eyes. 

“Yes it is” Even's words were quiet but their intent was loud and clear. Before Isak knew what was happening he found himself closing the short distance between them, crashing their lips together in a passionate needy kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how you all doing? moving too fast? I hope not. Its just a kiss. We will get to smut, so be forewarned if that not your thing. Its what I do. lol. But for now, we are going to take our time, let them get to know each other a little bit first. Also get some more advice from Eskild along the way, because I think hes awesome.


	4. Cora

Even couldn’t remember a time when he had tasted anything as sweet as Isak’s perfect lips. As they pressed together with his own he couldn’t help but notice how soft they were, the pillowy feeling of them was in direct contrast with the hunger behind their movements. The kiss was equal parts tender and biting, isaks teeth nibbling not so gently at his bottom lips as his tongue made its way inside his welcoming mouth. Overcome with lust he let the hand that had been in Isak’s curly locks, ,make its way down to his neck so he could pull him in even closer. With their chests touching hands wandering and tongues dancing, Even felt like he was in heaven. The moment was everything he had been hoping for from the second he saw the younger man at the party days earlier. He was instantly attracted to Isak and the way the blonde had shyly smiled at him throughout the evening had done nothing but make his want for him even stronger. 

That's why he deflated so quickly when he felt Isak back away from the kiss. Pulling his head back he found green eyes searching their surroundings frantically as if his date was only now realizing they were in public. 

“ you ok?” 

“ yeah, sorry. I didn't’t mean to.. I should go” Isak stuttered out standing up quickly to put distance between them. “ sorry” he muttered once more turning on his heels with purpose . His actions left Even dumbfounded it took a few seconds for him to get his bearings enough to reach out and grab at Isak’s wrist gently, standing up so they were face to face once again. 

“ Isak, what did I do?” His voice was quiet, gentle unsure of what was happening but vaguely aware it wasn’t about him. “ I really like you” he offered honestly. It was true , he did a lot. All he wanted was to know what had gone wrong, and how to fix it. 

“ nothing. You did nothing. I kissed you” Isak replied taking a seat back on the bench , he sighed seemingly relieved when Even joined him. 

“ I know and it was kind of great, wasn’t it?” he asked quietly. He couldn’t help but smile when Isak nodded in agreement, that sweet shy smile creeping across his lips once more. “ do you, have a boyfriend back home?’ he ventured, although the very idea made him almost sick to his stomach. He didn’t want this end before it began. Their chemistry was off the charts, he wanted nothing more than to explore it more, both physically and emotionally. 

“ no. no Boyfriend.” the reply had Even letting out a long exhale of air before Isak continued “ I’ve never actually. I mean with a … I’ve had girl friends” 

It was obvious from the way he was gnawing on the inside of his cheek that Isak was uncomfortable with the conversation but the fact that they were having it made Even all warm inside. He liked isak, so much. He wanted to get to know him, he wanted to smoke with him, chat with him, spend ridiculous amounts of time just cuddling into him but he could tell that all of that may be a big adjustment for the object of his affection. So, he knew he needed to be chill, let things go naturally not rush into them. 

“ ok. Me too, I mean. The girl at the party , she’s my ex. We were together off and on for years.” 

“Ok” 

“ but i’ve “ he cleared his throat looking around at the night sky a little before finding the right words, “ I mean I’ve hooked up with guys before.just not a boyfriend.” he offered slowly trying to portray his meaning without getting into unnecessary details. He had had sex with two different men, neither were anything serious just heat of them moment when him and Sonja were on the outs. 

“ ok” Isak repeated, smiling sweetly once more when their eyes met. 

“ so, we can go as slow as you want.” He promised running his forefinger along Isak’s strong jawline, loving the way he practically purred at the touch his head tilting into the action reactively. Noticing how his dates defences seemed to be down once again he dipped his head down low to place a chaste kiss on his lips, which was happily accepted. “ let's get you home eh?” 

“ yeah. I uh have class in the morning. “ 

“ fucking morning classes in the summer” he groused earning himself a belly laugh, that nearly made his heart sing. God he liked that laugh, he wanted to hear it over and over again. 

 

. 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

Even spent exactly twenty four hours trying to fight the urge to text Isak. He didn’t want to spook him by coming on to strong, but he really wanted to come on too strong. It was a conundrum. He couldn’t get those lips out of his head, he just wanted to kiss them again, and again until they were red and puffy from overuse. Although he was aware that he shouldn’t think of it at all at this point, he couldn’t help but picture those lips around his cock. Chances were Isak had never given head before so if it did ever happen it might be awhile and he didn’t want to pressure him into anything. God, if only he could get his mind to stop thinking about it. 

 

He had to get out bed, do something , idle hands and all of that. Finally getting the motivation to do something other than fantasize about his new crush he wandered out to the living room to find Cora in downward facing dog on her yoga matt smack dab in the middle of their tiny shared living area. He not so accidentally wagged a hip in her direction as he walked by causing the tiny girl to fall not so eloquently onto her side. 

“ oops” he teased sticking out his tongue to the tiny girl who was dressed in the most ridiculous pink polka dot bodysuit with a big matching bow in her hair. “ my god women who dresses you?” 

“ this is god given fashion sense asshole” she chimed jumping to her feet then straight into his arms so he could walk them both into the kitchen.

 

Cora although supremely annoying and lacking any sense of fashion was in fact his very best friend in the world. She was wise beyond her 21 years and full of great advice. She also, as luck would have it, hated Sonja. Oh, she hated Sonja with a fiery passion. She hated that Sonja acted as though him being bipolar was somehow some heavy burden for all that knew him, or the way she acted like she was the only person who could possibly take care of him. Everything about Sonja drove her up the wall, and the feeling was very much mutual , which meant that Sonja very rarely showed her face in his apartment and for that he was eternally grateful. They needed their space. And even if Sonja didn’t think they did, the fact was he needed the space and she had to learn to respect that.  
She hadn’t been texting lately, not since the night of the party so perhaps she had finally gotten the hint. 

 

“ so have you texted Isak yet?” Cora asked while pouring them both a big cup of coffee. 

“ no. I don’t know if I should. I mean I want to”

“ So what's stopping you?” the question was a simple one but it didn’t have a simple answer. He didn’t want to push, he didn’t want to spook the guy or scare him away. Also, if he was being honest the more he thought about how much he liked him the more he dreaded having to tell him he was Bipolar. He never knew how people would take the news, and he would be crushed if Isak ran from it. “ earth to Even, one of us has to get laid in this apartment. We’re sad. We’re in the prime of our youth here and we’re getting none. Go get some” 

 

Even laughed giving her an eyeroll in response “ I don’t want to GET LAID” he mocked “ I want … I donnno….. I like him. I mean I do want to, hes fucking hot. But I want more and I don’t wanna scare him off I told you what happened the other night. I don’t want him to bail’ 

 

Cora took a sip of her coffee letting her eyes rake over his face very carefully as if she was trying to find the right thing to say. “ Just go slow. Text the man. Don’t send him dick pic’s , although I know it's impressive” she winked causing him to blush because she had walked in on him in the shower enough time to know just exactly what he was working with. 

“Ok shut up, you know I won’t send him dick pics” he laughed loving how she could always put him at ease. 

“ good, see you already know better than most guys. I am sleeping at Steph’s tonight. Invite him over to smoke a little watch some movies, you are great with movies. Just be super chill” 

 

“ super chill huh? Movies and drugs? Yeah..That works. “ he took his phone from his pocket quickly shooting off a text before adding “ I love you, you know that” 

“ I know. I'm awesome” His little friend beamed with a twinkle in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone reads both this and my Gallavich fic's will recognize Cora. She is an OC I use often, not always but often. She's little but fiery and full of spunk and good advice, for the most part. 
> 
>  
> 
> There may not be an update tomorrow. But soon I promise, we will get to see what Isak is thinking about all of this. 
> 
> As always comments on welcome and encouraged.


	5. date night

Isak wasn’t too comfortable in Canada as of yet but he was comfortable in the Biology lab of the University. He loved professor Daniel’s, the teacher in charge of the summer program. She was smart but not intimidatingly so. At 6ft tall with shoulders as broad as most football players she could have easily been intimidating in more ways than one, yet somehow with a soft tone of voice and warm smile she was anything but. And she seemed to take a liking to the blond from the moment they met. At least a few times a day the sturdy woman would stop by his station to check in on his work with nothing but compliments and encouragement on her tongue. Isak was enjoying school more than he thought he might. It was an early start, especially for the summer but it was well worth the early wake up to get to experiment with high tech equipment all day long. 

 

As he removed his goggles, to begin packing up for the day he found himself thinking of Nissen, not just Sana his biology partner but all of his friends there. So far the exchange had been going well but that didn’t mean he didn't miss home. He missed home so much. He wanted to hang with Jonas and the boys, chat with them smoke with them just be with them. Isak never could have imaged how much his friends actually meant to him until they were miles away. 

Hearing the buzzing of his phone he couldn’t help but wish it was Jonas with some sort of joke that would make him smile. As it turned out though, it was someone else entirely that was making him smile. 

 

Even: Hi Isak. How are you today? I had a good time the other night. 

Wanting to take the time to thoroughly enjoying the conversation without walking into anyone, he found a bench on campus to make himself comfortable. 

Even: I was hoping maybe you were up for a movie tonight? I have some killer weed and any movie you want to see. 

 

The messages had him feeling all warm inside. It had been over a day since they had seen each other and he was sort of hoping Even would text him sooner. In fact, he was actually a little concerned that he had screwed everything up by pulling back from the kiss the other night. It wasn’t that he didn’t like kissing Even, he loved it. He could have done it all night, just not in public. It was overwhelming how attracted they obviously were to one another, he couldn’t have imagined he would ever kiss another man so easily while outside like that in front of people . Yet, when it came to that moment staring into those crystal blue eyes, he couldn’t imagine doing anything else. 

Isak: Hi. I’m good. I had fun too. 

 

Shit, that sounds lame as fuck. 

Isak: I’m free tonight. 

 

God, he chided himself for being so easy. Guy asks day of, he should at least try to not look desperate. But he was desperate. Desperate to kiss those lips again, and in the privacy of Even’s apartment maybe even do a lot more. He felt himself begin to harden as his mind wandered to thoughts of Evens warm hands all over him while their lips connected. 

 

Even::) 

Even: hows 7? I can send you the address its not far from you. 

Isak: sounds good. 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

As the day went on Isak found himself looking at the clock on his phone minute by minute. He tried watching t.v with Noora to pass the time. He talked to Jonas for a bit, he showered twice change three times and drank 2 teas. Finally it was an hour before his date. He was a wreck so much so he almost wanted to cancel. Instead he chugged a beer before opening another.

 

“ Isak. You ok?” Eskild asked with just a smidgen of concern to his tone. “ you might want to slow down on the beer” 

“ nah, I’m good. I drink all the time” he burped quietly at the end of the sentence, causing Eskild to scrunch up his nose disapprovingly. 

“ yeah but you’re going to get high with Even right. You don’t wanna be trashed before you get there, take it easy little one.” 

“Nervous? “ Noora questioned gently giving Eskild a disapproving scowl. 

“ pfft” Isak scoffed before helping himself to another beer “ nervous.. Why would I be nervous to watch a movie. …… in his house.. Alone” 

 

Sending each other knowing looks the two roommates turned the tv off to look at the younger man. 

“ Isak, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do and if he tries something you don’t want, then he's an asshole " Eskild waved his hand in a circular motion obviously trying to convey what he meant without being too forward. 

 

Eskild was a strange person as far as Isak was concerned. He could be completely ridiculous one minute and totally wise the next. Feeling his nerves start to pass ever so slightly he gave a small smile in response. The truth of it was that he wasn’t afraid of what he didn’t want to do, he was afraid of what he did want to do. He had never been with a guy before. He had watched enough porn to know the basic mechanics and then some but that wasn’t helpful at all now . Now all he could think about was how intoxicating the kiss was, how it made him weak in the knees the way kissing a girl never did. He knew if Even kissed him anything he thought he knew or remembered from porn would go right out the window his mind being way too cloudy with lust to think anything through. 

 

“ I’m good. I’ll be good. Thanks guys” Isak looked at his phone one more time he had 30 minutes to get to Even’s. Adjusting his baseball cap and taking one more look in the mirror he was off . 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

Even’s building was a short few blocks away, not quite long enough for Isak’s liking. He was roughly ten minutes early, making him seem way more desperate than he wanted to. Shit. 

Raising his hand to knock on the apartment door he felt butterflies in his stomach, must have been the few the beer hadn’t drowned. The walk must have been sobering because he didn’t even feel the slightest bit buzzed. 

 

“ hi… You smell like beer “ Even greeted with a grin, motioning for him to enter the small apartment. His place was cozy, small but nice and clean. There were Lots of flowers and purses hanging around, for a single guys home. Suddenly it hit him that maybe Even lived with his ex, or some other girlfriend. The thought had his heart racing. 

“ the purses are my roommates, Cora. You can meet her some time but she's not in tonight” Even assured him as if reading his mind. 

 

“ ah “ was all he could get out. He had known that being alone with Even would be intimidating but he didn’t expect it to render him speechless. He wanted to talk like a person, but all he could do was look at that stupidly gorgeous face, fighting the urge to maul the man like an octopus. 

“ you ok?” Even asked with a arch of his eyebrow, as he sat down on his couch gesturing for isak to join him. He was dressed in a plain white T shirt and blue plaid shorts. It was the simplest of outfits but he made it look sexy as hell, and his hair was once again perfectly styled. He was perfect. 

Realizing he was once again staring at the man Isak gave his head a small shake. After a few seconds of silence he manned up shook away his nerves as best he could and took a seat on the couch next to his date. 

“ I’m good. Had some beers with Eskild before I left, sorry.. Nerves” he let out, before realizing what he said. The statement clearly pleased Even, giving him an obvious ego boost. There was a cocky teasing grin taking over his face as he moved in closer so their faces were almost touching. 

“ Do I make you nervous? Is that what you meant?” the tone was low and sexy as fuck. “You make me nervous, too” he promised before closing the gap between them to bite teasingly at Isak’s bottom lip. God he was good at that. Kissing. Fuck the way he bit just hard enough to send shock waves of pleasure throughout his body in between soft chaste kisses, it was perfect, just the smallest amounts of tongue nothing hurried or eager about it. Perfect. 

“ shut up” Isak muttered shyly when they broke the kiss , he could feel himself turning a bright red the more confident and sexy Even became. It wasn’t fair. He wanted to be that confident and sexy but he just couldn’t seem to get his footing when it came to Even. The other man had him feeling so entranced it was both intoxicating and overwhelming, but in the best possible way. 

 

‘You promised me drugs, and a movie” he teased moving away only slightly as he spoke. 

“ That I did” Even smiled, pointing to the joint that was in the ashtray on the coffee table. He grabbed his remote turning the tv on. “ I know you said you like 90’s hip hop so I thought maybe we could watch Straight outta Compton. Yeah?” 

Isak smiled widely at the suggestion, it was nice that Even had listened to him when he spoke the other night. It made him feel good, wanted. Dammit. That made him want the other man even more than he already did. 

 

“ so big N.W.A fan eh?” Even questioned as the movie played, they sat passing the weed back and forth as they watched. 

“ yeah, its what you listen to when you wanna walk around feeling all tough” 

Even laughed, the action causing Isak to smack him playfully for laughing at him. 

 

“ what? I’m tough” he protested, giggling when the taller man laughed louder, clearly mocking him. “ I am .” 

With that, it was full on play fight mode each man playfully tossing the other around until Isak found himself stradling Even who was black flat on the couch looking up at him with stars in his eyes.. 

“Holy fuck you’re hot” Even breathed letting his hands wander up Isak’s torso, as his blue eyes silently pleaded for a kiss. 

Feeling his body react to the position he had found himself in, Isak lowered his body so he was balancing, on his arms on either side of Even’s head. He knew his date must have felt how hard he was, his dick straining to get lose, as it ground against Even’s waist. 

This time when they kissed it far more needy, eager and full of passion. It was all teeth, lips and tongue crashing into one another with want. When he felt a large hand begin to knead his ass, Isak’s breath hitched in his throat. As his hips rhythmically rutted against the hot man below him, he couldn’t think of anything other than how good everything felt. Nothing had ever felt this good before, Even’s lips on his neck, his hands grabbing his ass, the soft moans filling the room. God it was hot. So hot in fact, he didn’t want to cum too soon, or do anything too soon. Realizing how out of control he was Isak pulled back enough to raise his body up, surprised when Even followed his lead so he was sitting up with Isak on his lap, laying sweet soft kisses along his collar bone. 

 

“ wait.. Just … “ he stammered letting his head fall back in pleasure the more pillowy lips peppered him with wet kisses. 

 

Pulling back at the sound of the word wait, Even look at him curiously for a few seconds. 

 

“ we can stop if you want to stop. I don't’ want to do anything you don’t want to do” Even assured him with a smile. 

He didn’t know what he wanted to do. He didn't’ want to stop but he wasn’t sure what he was ready for either. 

 

“ how about..” Even leaned up pecking his lips tenderly as he moved one hand between them to rub purposely at Isak’s clothed dick “ I make you feel really good. “ he kissed him again as he pushed him gently just a little bit further away to give his hand more room to wander. “You don’t have to do anything. “ 

 

Looking down at the man below him he had no words for that kind of offer. Instead of speaking he nodded slowly , letting their lips connect once more before Even told him to hold on tightly. Wrapping his limbs around the taller man tightly, he allowed himself to be carried to a bedroom. 

 

“ you ok with this?” Even asked sweetly as he began to undo the top button of Isak’s jeans. A million thoughts raced through his brain at once, but not one was no. 

“ yeah “ it was a whisper… “ just…” he didn’t know how he was going to finish that. 

“ don’t worry , we won't have sex. I know you’re not ready. “ he assured him and it was reassuring too, to hear Even say that he knew he wasn’t ready. It made him feel safe, comfortable and cared for, “ I just wanna make you feel good. ” he promised, before making his decent down Isak’s long body. 

Letting his head fall back on to pillows , he closed his eyes anticipating Even’s next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be smutty


	6. Happy Endings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. I didn't know what to title this lol. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am not exactly pleased with how this turned out. Normally I am far more comfortable with smut. I have a lot going on atm and going to chalk it up to that. Hopefully I will ease into better for next time. 
> 
> Anyways this is basically 1500 words of blow job.. so if thats not your thing feel free to skip to the next chapter, should be up in a day or two. If it is your thing, then carry on...

Watching through eyelashes as Isak let his head fall back into the pillow, Even regarded the man below him very carefully. Everything about Isak had him wanting to do nothing other then give him pleasure. That sweet innocent smile, the way he averted his eyes shyly after they kissed, to the way his body rutted against his own when they were on the couch, . The very act of being with Isak was proving to be such an intoxicating experience he couldn’t wait to make him cum, he wanted to give him the best orgasm of his life, hear him moan, say his name and then make him cum again. 

 

Making quick of removing Isaks jeans and black boxer briefs he ran long fingers teasingly along milky white thighs loving the way his lovers body shivered at the ministrations. 

While taking the time to pepper his thighs with soft kisses he brought his right hand up to the head of Isak’s cock squeezing gently before stroking from tip to root and back up again. 

“ mmmm” 

There it was, a breathy needy moan, one of many he hoped to drag out of sexy man before the night’s end. Positioning himself between long legs Even couldn’t help but gaze upon the beauty that was Isak naked, dick hard and leaking just waiting to be taken care of. So without any more time wasted he dipped his head low letting a hot breath hit the shaft in his hand before giving a tentative lick, hungrily tasting the excitement that had began to pool at the slit. 

“Even , fuck” it was a deep breathy moan full of desperation. 

He could feel how hard Isak was under his hand that was slowly stroking the base as his mouth wrapped around the head. His actions earning him another deep moan as he felt Isak’s fingers tangle into his hair not pushing his head down just laying there gently as he began to bob his head up and down. Isak felt amazing in his mouth, he knew he would. His dick was heavy as it stretched open his mouth reaching half way down his throat before needing to come back up for air. He couldn’t help but smile at the sound of the younger mans’ heavy breathing as he licked fat stripes along the shaft savouring every taste of him he could get. 

“ that good?” He asked letting his tongue swirl around the head playfully once again before dragging it lower until he was mouthing gently at one ball and than the other. 

“ oh my….. Yeah that’s good” the reply was so quiet it was almost inaudible. 

 

It was so sexy the way Isak ‘s entire body reacted to every move Even made. He found himself getting high on it. The arching of his back, mixed with the abundance of loud of moans escaping his lips, had Even turned on in a way nothing ever had before. As it turned out giving Isak head was proving to be the sexiest thing he had ever done. He wanted it to last forever, even if he could feel his own dick straining for attention. 

Feeling the man below him start to come apart Even made his way back up to head giving it a quick kiss before encasing the thick shaft in his mouth, opening his throat and lowering himself until his nose was nestled into rich brown pubic hair. 

“ HOlY SHIT” 

Isak’s hand tightened around his hair, gripping just hard enough to make his eyes sting but he loved it. He loved it so much it only egged him on to harder , faster. Adding his hand to the base once again to stroke him rhythmically while his cheeks puffed and hollowed. He knew Isak was close by the way his hips were involuntarily bucking into his mouth begging for more, Even happily obliging. Smiling around the cock in his mouth he couldn’t help but swell with pride when he heard the most beautiful whine come out of the man below him. 

 

“ Even, I'm gunna… ohh…….”’ 

A tap to his head had him ready for what was about to come, and he couldn't wait. Two , three more long languid sucks had Isak cumming hard into his mouth pulling at his hair as he moaned unabashedly into the air. 

Fuck. He even tasted good somehow. Sure to lick up every drop, Even didn’t move from his spot for a few minutes letting Isak catch his breath. 

“ HI” he finally said when he positioned himself so they were next to one another Isak’s eyes still closed tightly as his breath began to slow. He couldn’t help it, he had to kiss him in that moment, so he leaned in closer tentatively pressing their lips together, happy when Isak obliged. The kiss was immediately hot, Isak’s tongue fighting its way into his mouth obviously eager to taste himself on his lovers mouth the very idea of that had Even leaking. In fact, everything in that moment had him leaking. Knowing he had made Isak cum, feeling him throbbing in his mouth, having his hands tangled in his hair, the sounds of his deep sexy moans. The Whole experience was hot as hell. Not wanting to push Isak into anything, he ignored the ache in his groin choosing to enjoy their passionate make out session. 

That was until he felt a hand working at undoing the top button of his shorts. 

 

“ Wait. You don’t have to “ he assured him, pulling back just far enough to look into blown out green eyes. He had wanted nothing more than to make him feel good. expecting nothing in return. 

“ its Ok. I want to” Isak promised pulling Even’s bottoms down just enough to let his dick spring out . 

With Isak’s mouth back on his own he felt a warm hand wrap around his cock stroking him lazily. And holy shit did it feel good. So good. He felt his breath begin stutter as the hand sped up. He had been so close just from sucking off Isak, it wasn’t going to take much. 

“ mmmmm , yeah... Isak..” he breathed shakily his voice already completely wrecked. Although, he wanted nothing more than to keep kissing the soft lips that were attached to his own, he couldn’t concentrate on anything except the hand that was now jerking him expertly. The long purposeful strokes combined with Isak’s mouth that had begun sucking a deep purple mark on his neck had him cumming hard in no time at all. 

 

After a few minutes of stated silence their eyes met once more, but only for a second before Isak predictably looked downward a deep blush taking over his face. 

“ my god you're adorable” Even teased, earning himself a finger. 

“ not adorable” 

 

“ yes you are “ he assured him pulling him in closer to plant a kiss to his nose. “ and so fucking hot” 

“Stop” his date protested weakly y before making himself comfortable on his chest, blonde curls ticking his neck. “ I should go soon” 

The sentence took Even off guard a tad. He didn’t want them to untangle from their current position at all let alone soon. 

“ no. no you shouldn’t you should stay right here. It's perfect here. Isn’t it?” 

“ yeah. It is” Isak agreed easily while his fingers traced patterns down Evens long torso. “ but.... I really should go” 

 

Much to Even's his dismay they untangled, washed up and got dressed. 

“ I’ll walk you” He offered warmly, not at all ready to say goodbye. He was once again taken aback by just how much he liked the man in front of him. It wasn’t only about the hot blow job or amazing way they kissed, it was everything. Everything about Isak had Even falling for him faster than he ever thought he could. He wasn’t even bothering to tell himself to slow down. He knew he couldn’t and he didn't want to. He was slightly unnerved by how hard he was finding it to read how Isak was feeling. He liked the blow job, obviously, he seemed quite comfortable cuddling into him afterwards but he just couldn’t get a read on weather or not it was all sex for him. 

 

“ nah don’t worry about it. I am only a couple blocks away” Isak replied easily leaning up to give him a quick kiss goodbye before adding “ I’ll text you tomorrow ok?” the smile on his face was reassuring. It was open and so, beautiful. 

Even nodded agreeably, the night had been good, great in fact. 

 

Trying to come down from the high of his perfect evening with Isak he turned on the tv and looked at his phone for any missed messages. There were a few from Cora asking how it went, and there was one from Sonja talking about how much she missed him. 

He shook his head at the words, trying to come up with a reply that might get her to stop texting him. The very obvious, stop texting me wouldn't work with his ex. She just didn’t listen. So instead he chose to ignore it. She wasn’t going to kill his good mood. Not this time.


	7. falling … hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short. Sorry. But yay for 2 a day's !

Walking into his apartment Isak was happy to find the space empty. He didn’t want to answer a bunch of question about how the night went. 

Laying down on his bed he couldn’t help but close his eyes letting his mind wander to the nights events. Fuck. His head was spinning, if there had been any question of whether or not he was gay Even’s blow job had answered it. He was gay. So fucking gay. Getting hard with a girl had always been difficult, if it even happened at all. Getting hard with Even was the easiest thing he had ever done. In fact, he was fairly certain there would have been no way to will his body to not react to the older man the way it had. He was so sexy, and talented with his mouth he was irresistible. 

 

As much as the night had him feeling almost euphoric, the truth of it was he was also nervous, uneasy even. He had never been with a man, and although Even came hard when he jerked him off, he wanted to do more. He wanted to give him the same kind of pleasure the taller man had been given him. Besides obviously knowing what he like being done to him, he didn’t have any idea how to give head. And he couldn’t even begin to think about sex. He did think about it, of course. Being in Even's bed earlier that night had him picturing what it would be like to fuck him into the mattress or vice versa. The truth of it was he was fantasizing about a lot of things. He imagined himself staying in his arms all night, eating breakfast with him the next day . His mind was going to places so domestic he giggled a little at the thought of how carried away he was getting . For all he knew Even hooked up with guys all the time. It was just sex. Nothing more. He didn’t want to believe that, not even a little bit. Every part of him wanted Even to feel all the things he was, at the exact same intensity. He wanted to know that Even was laying in his own bed thinking about him. Isak, for his part was falling … hard. And he just wanted to know that he wasn’t alone. 

 

The sound of his phone buzzing pulled him away from the sobering thoughts. 

 

Even: I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow. 

Even: I had a really good time tonight. :)

The smile on his face had to be ridiculous but he didn’t care. That text couldn’t have come at a better time. 

Isak: Me too. When can I see you again? 

 

Even: look out your window

 

Isak’s heart began to race as he stood up, walking to his window only to see Even’s smiling face on the sidewalk below. 

As soon as the door opened their lips were pressed together, Isak’s hands pulling on Even’s neck to bring them close as he haphazardly walked them backwards to his room. 

“Hi, again” Even smiled against his lips, as they tumbled onto the bed finally parting way to cuddle into one another. 

“Hi. You are not good at goodbyes” He teased, raising his head upwards to silently ask for another kiss, a wish that was happily granted. 

“ I’m sorry. I was sitting at home and my stupid ex” Isak couldn’t help but tense up at the mention of the girl Even used to date “ She was texting me and driving me crazy” 

“She want to get back together” He asked, tentatively, trying not to sound as devastated by the thought as he was. 

“ yeah, but that’s not going to happen” the tone was confident and honest enough to have Isak breathing a sigh of relief. “ she doesn’t know about you, but as soon as she does she’s going to try and ruin this. I don’t want her to” 

“ ok. “ Isak couldn’t help but be curious about the situation, but he didn’t want to push it. He was happy. He was happy that Even came over, that he was so willing to be ridiculous like that, it was sort of flattering. The fact that the gorgeous man was so into him he would do such a thing, it was more than sort of flattering. Thinking about it had him blushing like a schoolgirl. He knew Even saw it too because he was giving him that teasing cocky grin once again. “ shut up’

“ I didn't say anything” it was a laugh, Isak could feel the vibrations of from where his head lay resting on Even’s chest. “ I can go if you want me to go you” Even mumbled[placing soft kisses to Isak’s forehead mindlessly. 

“No. I’m glad you're here. “ he admitted honestly. He was glad. He was glad Even wasn’t playing games, wasn’t hiding how he felt . He didn't’t want to play games. He wasn’t in Canada forever and they didn’t have time for pride to hinder whatever was happening between them. 

“ what is it you were doing tomorrow, school?” 

“ no. Uh Eskild is going to show me around Toronto a little bit. I haven’t anything yet. Going to be a tourist, I guess “ he laughed to himself lightly. He knew it was kind of corny to go around doing touristy things but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to be a little corny. He wanted to see the CN tower and check out everything he could while he was there. 

“ Ah.. fun” 

“ you’re making fun of me. Just for that you don’t get to come on my tour” he warned in a mock stern voice as he tried to break out of Evens warm embrace for full effect. It didn't work though, as soon as he tried to turn away he felt long arms pull him in closer, so they were chest to chest, Isaks head finding solace in the crook of Even’s neck where he quickly began placing sweet kisses. 

“ not making fun of you. I promise. I wanna come with you guys?Can I ?” 

“Yeah you can. “ He yawned, not sure if he was truly exhausted or just so very comfortable in Even’s arms, he assumed it was the latter. It did feel strangely comfortable even though they barely knew one another. It just felt right, like it was where he was meant to be. 

“ this isn’t too fast?” Even asked quietly as he pulled Isak in impossibly closer. 

“Probably. But I don’t give a shit” 

The reply had the taller man laughing lowly before sleep took them both.


	8. Brave

It had been 12 days since their first date and Even was finding it harder each day to not proclaim his love for Isak every time he saw him. Cora told him to slow down, to not scare the other man away by moving too fast and just play it cool. He knew she was right, moving too fast could be disastrous. Not only had they just met but Isak had never even dated a man before, this was all so new him and that wasn’t something that Even was going to take lightly. If they had sex it would be Isak’s first time, there was something so special about that and he had zero intention of treating it as anything less than extraordinary. 

It was hard not to ravish the younger man every time they touched one another. Everything about him had Evens mind in full blown fantasy mode. From his stunning green eyes, to his sexy shy smile and that perfect body, he was so beautiful it should have been illegal. It was a blissful sort of torture to have the beautiful man in his arms most nights, yet never having things escalate beyond blow jobs or hand jobs., Isak was still not comfortable with anything more ,and Even was more than respectful of that, although things usually got heated fast. They had been spending nearly every minute they weren’t in school together. Isak’s exchange program paid for his rent, with extras for food, while Even only worked part time his student loans taking care of the rest. So, they had hours to just lay in each others arms or walk the city enjoying all it had to offer. 

It was such a glorious time Even didn’t want to give the future a second thought. He didn’t actually know when Isak was leaving, he assumed it was a year exchange because that's how most exchange programs worked, but he didn’t know for a fact. The truth of it was, he wasn’t brave enough to ask and it didn’t seem like Isak was brave enough to offer the information,either. So, they just didn’t discuss it. They were happy and that was all that mattered. 

There was something else they weren’t discussing but it was only Even that knew what that was. Isak still had no idea he was Bipolar. He would take his medication when the younger man was still asleep or out of the room, not wanting to pop the happy little bubble they were currently living in. 

“ you have to tell him, Even” Cora said pointedly as she watched him primping in front of a mirror. “ just tell him. I’ve seen you two together, that boy is crazy about you. It won’t change anything” 

Even hoped she was right, he wanted to believe she was right but he couldn’t help but hear Sonja’s voice in the back of his head. His ex was a firm believer that she was the only person who could handle his disorder, that everyone else would leave him if they knew. Even couldn’t imagine losing Isak, or finding out that his affection for him was so weak that he would leave after learning he was Bipolar. He wanted to trust that the younger man was in this, for real. He wanted to believe that Sonja was wrong that those were just words she used to convince him that he needed her. 

“ I will Cor” he promised before fixing his perfectly coiffed hair one more time.. “ I will, just not tonight. Tonight its a party. Let's go meet the boys, and have some fun” He wagged his eyebrows high at his petite friend laughing when she rolled her eyes at him. 

 

Tonight they were going to to a loft party at a friends of Eskilds’. Eskild had assured the two men that although it would be mainly co workers of his, Sonja was not going to be there. The news made both of them very happy. 

 

Isak: Eskild is already at the party. I am running late.  
Isak: Go ahead inside he will meet you. I will be there in 20, just finishing up in the lab. 

Even: ok baby. See you soon. 

 

The loft party was easy to spot, the thumping of techno music could be heard from at least 3 blocks away. Even spotted Eskild as soon as the elevator doors opened. He was in a see through white t shirt with a neon pink wig atop his head. Cora ran up to join him as he danced in the center of the room, the heat of bodies causing sweat to drip from below his wig as he gave he a warm hug hello. The pair had only met once before a few days earlier but they were like kindred spirits. Even gave a small wave as he walked passed them searching out the bar. 

 

It wasn’t even five minutes before he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, smiling as he turned around he was surprised to find it didn’t belong to Isak. 

“Hey I thought that was you” Randy said with a flirtatious grin. Randy was a guy that Even had fooled around with months earlier when him and Sonja were frst broken up. He was nice enough but vapid to say the least. They never really found much to talk about on the few short dates they had shared. It was mainly sexual.

“ Hi Randy. Sorry I thought you were someone else” My boyfriend, he thought to himself but they had never really used those words yet so he stopped short before saying it out loud. Randy looked a tad dejected but that didn’t stop him from brushing a hair out of Even’s face, the act obviously meant to be flirty. It was really only irritating. 

“ how have you been?” He asked, politely backing out of the other man's’ reach the more he spoke until he was backed into the wall. 

 

“ I’m good. Surprised I haven’t heard from you.” Randy’s stare was like that of a lion eyeing his prey as he moved in closer, Even close feel his hackles rising. 

“ Well, I’m seeing someone so… “ he responded, smiling when Randy seemed to get the hint backing away with his hands lifted in mock surrender. “ well, that’s too bad. You look really good” the words were said with a lick of his lips and lift of his eyebrows before he finally walked away, leaving Even to sigh in relief. That was uncomfortable. 

 

Not even a minute later when Even felt a warm hand grab at his elbow he was happy to see it belonged to Isak. 

“Hey baby” He crooned into the crook of the blondes neck when he was pulled into a warm hug. 

Isak didn’t say anything though, choosing instead to use his mouth to lay soft kisses on Even’s neck, while his hands quickly found their way under the back his t shirt rubbing him down warmly. 

“Mmmmm “ he moaned to himself letting his eyes close even though they were in a room full of other people. It wasn’t like Isak to be so forth coming with public displays of affection, he had to admit it was extremely hot to have him touching him like this while other people were around. “ what’s gotten into you?” he asked finally pulling away enough to look into green eyes. 

“Nothing, just missed you is all “ Isak replied, with a grin as his eyes scanned the room. Even wasn’t too sure what he was looking for until he found himself being pulled into a nearby bathroom. 

 

As soon as the door locked behind them Isak was on him, kissing him with fervor as they leaned against the steel countertop. 

“Isak…” it was practically a whisper as that's all he could manage with the hot man adorned to his mouth. Isak was always hot, their make out sessions essentially the sexiest Even had ever experienced but in this moment it was almost frantic the way the younger man was biting and pulling at him, dull fingernails digging half moons into his the skin of his back. It wasn’t until he felt his belt being undone that Even felt like needed to take a step back and catch his breath. 

“Whoa…. Isak… Wait” He stammered out, as his eyes locked onto green ones, desperately trying to read the situation as best he could in his aroused state. “ what’s going on?” 

Much to Even’s dismay Isak averted his eyes before leaning in for yet another heated kiss. He was very obviously put off when Even backed away from his fingers that seemed intent on not only removing his belt but also undoing the buttons of his jeans. 

“You don’t want to?” Isak asked with a tilt of his head, his face quickly turning a frown. 

“ want to… to? What? Have sex with you? here?” Even’s surprise was evident in his tone. Doing up his pants he looked at the man in front of him trying to understand what was happening. 

“You don’t want me.” it was so quiet he barely caught it but when he did it nearly knocked the wind out of him. Isak thought he didn’t want him? That was insane. 

“ Don’t want you?” He asked incredulously, before walked the younger man backwards into the cool wall boxing him in with his arms. Isak still wouldn’t make eye contact but he knew he could hear him so he decided to make one thing very clear “ I want you. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone, ever. What I don’t want is for your first time to be in a bathroom. Ok?” 

Isak nodded his understanding, a bright red blush taking over his face. What came out of his perfect mouth next truly took Even by surprise. “ did you sleep with that other guy?” 

“ What other guy?” 

“ the guy that was all fucking over you a minute ago. It looked more than fucking friendly Even”  
Now it made sense. Isak had seen Randy. 

“ Isak. That was a long time ago. I told him I was seeing someone, I promise” 

“I know. I mean it didn’t look like you wanted him that's not… “ Isak’s voice grew smaller as he spoke. The shyness of his mannerisms had him looking so sweet Even found himself leaning in to lay a reassuring kiss against soft lips. 

“ if that’s not it, what is it?” Even asked searching Isak’s face for any answers as to what had him so riled up. 

“ I want..” Green eyes lowered once again burning holes into the tile floor before he continued “ I want to be that sexy to you, the way he was looking at you and flirting with you. You’ve had sex with him and we haven’t, I mean I don’t want you to miss out on anything”’ 

 

There it was. Finally it made sense but also sort of tore Even apart. He didn’t want Isak to ever feel like he had to do anything just to keep him satisfied. The fact was that kissing Isak was better than sex with Randy ever was. He wanted more, sure, of course he did but not like this not because Isak felt like he had to and certainly not in a bathroom. 

“ Isak look at me.” he hooked a long finger under the younger man’s chin gently leading his chin upwards so they were looking eye to eye before he spoke again “ I’m crazy about you. I don’t want anyone else. I want you, trust me I want you so fucking much, but not like this.. Ok” 

“Ok… “ the response was short and sweet but it was clear Isak understood when he gave Even that adorable sweet smile he loved so much. After a dozen or so soft loving kisses they exited the bathroom fingers locked together tightly as they made their way back into the party. 

 

“ I do want you though, I don’t want to wait anymore” the words were whispered hotly in his ear causing his entire body to shuttered with anticipation. He couldn’t wait. 

 

“ you two look so cute together” Eskild said warmly when they were both taking a break from the crowd leaning against a cold brick wall while Cora and Isak danced not far from where they stood. 

“Thanks” he smiled widely at the statement, he knew it was true. They were adorable. 

“ it’s hard to believe he’ll be gone in less than 3 months eh? We’ll miss him, that’s for sure” Eskild smiled not noticing the way Even deflated at words. 

Less than three months…. Fuck. Hearing it outloud was soul crushing. He couldn’t deal with it. Suddenly the room seemed so small, the air so thick he needed to get outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The agnst in this will be relatively light. I am easing myself into the fandom with something more fluffy than anything else. So don't worry, it won't be too bad. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the late posting tonight, and I know I need to edit once more. . I will be busy this weekend so fair warning this may be it until Monday.


	9. Three Months be damned

Isak wasn’t too sure what had happened but he knew something was very wrong the second he saw Even exit the party without saying a word. 

 

Trying his best to keep up with his long legged date proved to be quite the feat, Even was in the elevator heading downstairs before Isak had even made it into the hallway. With each passing second his heart began to beat faster, rushing with the overwhelming anxiety of the unknown. Why was Even upset? Everything had seemed great after their heavy make out session in the bathroom. They were in a good place, happy why the sudden need to leave without evening saying goodbye. Isak hated the idea of something being wrong between them. He nervously wringed his hands upon exiting the elevator trying desperately to talk himself down from the ledge so to speak before hearing from Even himself. Luckily he spotted Even right outside the building pacing back and forth. 

“Hey” it was short and sweet yet somehow the tone was wroth with concern. “Why did you leave early?” 

“ Why did I leave early “ the I was emphasized with an accusing eyebrow “ Me? I'm the one leaving early? Yeah right” 

Even was clearly upset, and now Isak was even more concerned. 

“What are you talking about… I didn’t leave..” 

His words were cut off when Even surged forward until they were so close they were sharing breath. It was then that Isak noticed the welling of tears in the gorgeous blue eyes before him. 

“ I love you” It was a whisper, a breath stealing heart swelling whisper “ and you’re leaving in three months” 

The world stopped. Isak swears it did. Everything in that moment just stopped spinning, moving and making sense., he knew the date of his departure and yet, hearing the man he knew he loved say it, was devastating. He couldn’t face it, him. He couldn’t face him. Letting his eyes drop to the ground below he let out his own whisper. 

“ I love you, too” 

He didn't know how their lips connected, just that they did. The kiss was like none other before it, it was a kiss of promise, and love and so much more. The yearning to stay together like that forever was evident with each tangle of their tongues and press of their lips. They melded together like pieces of a puzzle that longed to be put together, never feeling whole when forced to be apart. 

 

“ I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn't tell you. You didn’t ask and I … I didn’t want to “ Isak knew it was wrong. He knew that Even deserved to know long before than but he couldn’t bring himself to burst the happy bubble they had locked themselves in. They were in love. They deserved to enjoy that without the worry of an impending time clock. 

 

“ don’t be sorry. Baby just… tell me it’ll work out somehow” 

Everything about this situation sucked . It was like coming down from the most amazing high. He couldn’t tell the man he loved that it would work out, because he didn't’ know how it could. All he knew was that it felt wrong, the idea of them not being together. They belonged together and somehow someway, or even somewhere they must be together. 

“I promise you, “ He began tentatively as Even’s warm arms snuggled him in closer, “ in some alternate universe there is an Even and Isak who are from the same place. They are together right now, just like this but they aren’t worried about 3 months from now.” 

“ I want to be them” it was a statement. It was a truth they both shared. They wanted to not think about 3 months from now, either. 

When Even’s soft lips connected with his own Isak found himself hoping to close his eyes and reopen them in that alternate universe. In fact, he had never wanted anything more than that. He got the next best thing though, Even clasped his hand tightly into his own giving him one more soft kiss before asking if he was ready to go home. He knew by the way Even was looking at him that they weren’t going home to sleep and he couldn’t wait. 

 

 

 

As soon as the door to Even’s apartment opened they kissed their way into his room.Lips desperately trying to stay together as they made their way down the hall, the the small bedroom the door slamming shut behind them as they haphazardly fell to the bed. . Isak loved this dance, they had perfected it over the past two weeks together. They knew each others bodies perfectly, Even knew just where to kiss, how much pressure to apply to each touch and all the marvelous ways to make Isak moan. He was perfect, gentle when need be always cautious to not do anything out of Isak ‘s level of comfort and yet sexy as all hell making the younger man want to get out of his comfort zone sooner rather than later. And now, in this moment knowing that Even loved him, that he cherished him and wanted nothing more than to be with him. Now, it was in this exact moment Isak knew he was ready. He wasn’t just ready to have sex , he was ready to let Even in fully and completely without any hesitation. 

“ You sure?” the question was cautious, whispered quietly into the night as Blue eyes locked onto green clearly searching for any signs of doubt. “ we don’t have to...we can wait” Even breathed out, sincerely his fingers tracing patterns along the arm skin of Isaks thigh. 

“ I'm sure. I love you. I want you “ 

Even smiled wide at the words. His smile lit up the room the way it always did. He was so beautiful, open and perfect, how could Isak not want to be with him? 

“ So..” the taller man laughed lightly shaking his head a tad as he spoke from his place hovering above Isak who was laying back flat the bed. “ have you thought about how you want to do this” 

Isak had thought about it. He had thought about it a lot. He wanted it all, he wanted Even inside of him but he also wanted to know what t would be like to fuck him.. His mind was spinning with possibilities each one hotter than the next. He could barely speak, his head was so clouded with arousal just thinking about what was going to happen, finally. 

“ can.. We start with you fucking me?” he spoke quietly feeling his face turn a dark crimson at the words he could hardly believe he had said out loud. “ then maybe later we.. uh switch” 

“ yeah. Yeah we can do that. “ 

As if he could sense Isak’s nerves, Even dipped his head low so he could take his bottom lip between his teeth, giving him a chaste kiss after the small nibble. “ we can do anything you want ok? I’m crazy about you, I just want to be with you.” there was a pause, and then a small grin. “ I want to be with my boyfriend” he said tentatively, smiling when Isak nodded his approval at the title. 

 

They were boyfriends, they were in love and they were going to enjoy every minute they had together, three months be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not read that many Evak fics. I don't know who usually tops etc etc. Here they will be switching and flipping. I hope that's ok. It feels right to me. 
> 
> I the next chapter may be a couple days. Sorry for any delay.


	10. Impossibly closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so yeah it smut but its sweet smut. I wouldn't skip it personally, I mean skip it if its really not your thing but you will be missing so many sweet tender promises of love. I would hate for you to miss that
> 
>  
> 
> Just a note I am doing switching pov here. .I hope it's easy to follow. I couldn't imagine writing their first time together from only one pov

Even couldn’t remember a time he had been so acutely aware of his trembling hands, as he was now that they were rubbing almost experimentally down Isak’s flushed torso. This was it. It was finally happening. He was going to be inside Isak, as close as two ppl could possibly be. He wanted that more than anything, just to feel as close as possible to the man he loved. Their time together seemed limited but he wanted to make it infinite. He couldn’t think of any better way to do that then by building a lifetime's worth of memories together, in the short 90 days they had. 

This moment right now, this would one day be a memory, and it was one he was going to savor. From the blown out eyes gazing up at him from below, the taste of salty skin against his lips to feeling of hot flesh beneath his fingertips, he was going to remember this, forever. For now though, he knew Isak needed him to be present and he wasn’t going to let him down. 

 

Letting his tongue llick playfully at the younger man’s hard left nipple, while fingers made their way to the band of Isak’s pants, Even smiled against the flushed skin as he felt his lovers body involuntarily arch into the ministrations. Isak’s breath fell into a deep pant, the sound of his anticipation now filling the dark once quiet room . 

Peeling off his own clothes Even reached a long arm over to his bedside table fetching the lube and condoms tossing them on the bed quickly before leaning down to taste his boyfriends soft lips once again. 

 

 

The kiss was tender full of promise and while Isak loved that, his body needed more. He was yearning to feel more , taste more give more. Making his needs known, he silently hoisted up a leg to wrap it around Even’s slender waste, tugging him down so their hard cocks rubbed against one another in the most delicious way. Even’s breath stuttered at the contact forcing him to break away from the kiss and look deeply into his boyfriend's eyes as if asking for permission, he already had. 

“ please Even, please” his voice was so quiet he barely recognized it. He almost didn’t catch the sound of the cap popping off the lube, he was so distracted by the soft kisses adorning his throat and collar bone. Even’s lips had this sort of power, they had this way of making everything ok. The fullness of them made each kiss pillowy and perfect, his eyes fluttered back into his head as the perfect lips made their decent down his long body. 

 

“ relax for me baby, just breath” The voice was as soothing as his lips, strong but tender and oh so aware of the nerves soaring through his waiting body. Taking the words to heart, he nodded gently taking a deep inhale before pushing the breath back out again. As he did he felt a long wet finger breaching his rim, burning more than a little as it stretched him open. It wasn’t painful, not like he expected. It was a deep fiery intrusive feeling that he hadn’t prepared himself for, but the more the finger prodded back and forth the more he got used to the intrusion and it almost felt pleasurable.

“Ohhhhhh” he let out a deep stuttering breath while trying to calm his nerves and keep his body from tensing up as another finger tip began to tease along his entrance. 

“You feel so good, you ready for more?” it was a tentative whisper. Opening his eyes, Isak’ was met with Even’s beautiful face looking down on him adoringly. He must have been so turned on, so ready to get the show on the road, yet he was being so patient, so perfect. Fuck. It only made him sexier. Isak’s voice failed him as the first finger continued to press in deeper circling his walls sending sudden shock waves of pleasure throughout his body. He nodded his approval as soft lips found his own, peppering him a sweet reassuring kisses before the second finger pressed in. the scissoring motion of the two fingers causing his eyes to go wide, and Even’s fingers to still as he looked down on him lovingly. “You ok?” 

 

He was ok, he was great in fact. There was a burn, of course but the more Even’s lips kissed him the more he relaxed into the motion until surprsingly he was fucking himself onto the fingers asking for more. When the third finger entered , he finally relaxed his body enough for one digit to search out his prostate perfectly nudging in a way that had Isak’s entire body flooding with indulgence. 

“Oh fuck, right there” it was almost a yell but he couldn’t contain himself. Nothing had ever felt that good. He could feel his boyfriends smile against his lips he so obviously proud of himself, it was almost funny but Isak couldn’t laugh. He was too busy trying not to cum. It was all too much, Even’s long fingers combined with those soft full lips and their obvious love for one another, he was surprised he hadn’t cum yet. 

“ gotta stop, dont wanna… “ he pleaded reluctantly pushing him away gently, sighing a little at the loss of Even’s fingers. “ get the condom baby” 

 

It was a directive Even was more than happy to follow. Ripping the foil open cringing only a tad at the taste of the lube it was covered in Even slowly sheathed his dick with it before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend’s beautiful lips one more time before entering him. 

“ I love kissing you, but this will be easier for you if you turn over” he suggested gently. He didn’t want to stop kissing him, touching him being that close to him. He knew from experience though, that missionary would be difficult for their first time and he wanted everything to be perfect for the man below him. 

After one last reassuring peck, he shifts Isak’s body so they were spooning, gently nudging his lovers left leg up so he could spread his cheeks for better access. As he lines himself up to inch in he can feel Isak’s body begin to tense up below his fingertips. 

“ relax baby, I got you. I’m gunna make you feel so good” he promises sweetly, before being sure to kiss the pale skin of Isak’s sweaty back while dragging his hands soothingly over his thigh. Even finally begins to press the head of his cock into the waiting entrance, gasping at the tightness of Isak’s body hungrily accepting him. 

“Uhhhhhh” Isak’s body arches his head rolling backwards towards Even’s shoulder while his fingers grasp at the sheets below. 

Even stills his movement letting them both adjust, until Isak weakly directs him to “keep going” , so he inches his way in not stopping until his hips are met with Isak’s ass, and he has completely bottomed out. 

“You feel soooo good. God your so tight Isak, fuck. I'm not gunna last” it was a shaky breath, his voice so wrecked with pleasure he could barely say the words. Feeling a little push back from his lover, he starts to rock his hips gently, not wanting to hurt him but yearning to hit his sweet spot and make him cum, sooner rather than later. The feeling of being surrounded by Isak’s tight heat has his entire body feeling as though it’s on fire. Everything in that moment feels so good, so right, so fucking sexy. 

He didn’t know sex could feel like this. There in that bed, his body connected to Isak’s, fitting together perfectly, hips rocking fingers locking and lips sucking a deep purple mark into the pale skin of his boyfriends neck it is as if the world stopped turning. It is just them in that bed, melding into one another turning each other inside out , with each pass of their lips and rock of their hips. It is just them, and nothing else matters. 

 

Lifting that left leg just a little higher so he could make more room for himself, finally Even hits that spot. 

“OH FUCK, Even… Even right there” 

 

There it was through all the burning and stretching, there was that extreme pleasure like nothing he had ever felt before. It’s amazing, feeling Even inside of him like this even if it was an adjustment. He didn’t know he could feel so full, or that fingers scissoring into him would burn in such a away but fuck if it wasn’t worth it. It was so worth it. Even is amazing, they are amazing. Closing his eyes, he lets Evan's lips hands and cock take him away as his body relaxes into the motion of them rocking into one another. Feeling the head of his lovers dick nudge at that spot relentlessly he knows he’s done, his body unable to take anymore before breaking into a million pieces. 

 

“Even…. Ev gonna cum…. Oh” feeling a deep almost painful but more so pleasurable bite to his neck Isak takes one more hard press to his prostate. Even’s hand reaches down to jerk him off as he cums, hard onto the bed sheet below them. He is moaning deeply while muttering Even’s name. . He is pretty sure nothing that comes out of his mouth is coherent but he doesn’t care. He is so overwhelmed by his intense orgasm and the feeling of Even emptying into the condom shortly after, with a soft moan of his name as he shakes through it from beside him. 

“ I love you” it was a promise sealed with a kiss to his lips, after the condom had been discarded and he was pulled onto Even’s chest so they could snuggle impossibly close. “ I love you so much” 

 

“ I love you, too” Kissing at the sweaty skin of Even’s chest, Isak smiled warmly. He couldn’t remember a time he had felt so safe, so happy, so sure of who he was. Even made all the self doubt go right out the window. He had had sex with a man, he wasn’t even the least bit ashamed of it, nothing felt better than being with Even and he was positive nothing ever would. 

“ are you ok? I didn’t hurt you did I?” His boyfriends voice was full concern, it was so sweet Isak felt himself blush and nestle his head deeper into his lovers chest, shyly. The action caused Even to laugh lightly. “ seriously you’re going to be shy now?” 

“ fuck off.” it was said without malice and sealed with a tender kiss to Even’s hand that was draped around his shoulder. “ you didn’t hurt me. I promise. But when we’re hard again, I’m fucking you.” 

 

Even couldn’t help but pull Isak even closer to him, although it wasn’t really possible at that point. He couldn’t wait to feel his man inside of him. “ can’t wait” he promised letting out a soft sigh when he felt Isak’s right hand caressing his bare thigh under the blanket, cleary he was ready to get him hard again. 

 

“ You know Cora told me to not tell you I loved you” Even said, thoughtfully, trying to distract from sex while they each caught their breaths and came down from the high of their first time before moving onto their second. 

“ why would do she that?” 

“ I donno, I guess it's too fast or whatever” He replied nonchalantly, realizing maybe that he needed to hear that it wasn’t too fast, that Isak meant it went he said it back. 

“ Well, she’s single what does she know?” he teased shifting their bodies so he was straddling the taller man who was now looking up to him starry eyed. “ Even, I love you. Its not too soon to know that. I’ve known it for awhile. Maybe from the first time I saw you” Isake confessed before dipping his head low silently asking for a kiss that was hungrily returned. 

 

Feeling Even harden below him, Isak smiled into the kiss, giving a wag of his eyebrows when he raised his body upwards. Grinding his hips slowly against Even’s hardening dick, Isak watched as jolts of pleasure rushed over his boyfriends face. 

 

“ ready?” it was a whisper, met only with an eager head nod. 

 

 

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont be continuing this scene. We will see Isak top him later on but this wont go into another chapter of smut. I am going to moving the story along from here and prepare for them to be separated, perhaps sooner than you thought. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always thanks for reading. You have no idea how much joy it brings me to see your comments, when I post a chapter. Its been such a nice welcome to the fandom.


	11. "Even's EX Sonja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change POV's here mid way through the chapter. I hope its not too confusing I do try to bold and mark things as clearly as possible.

 

 

 

 

After nearly a week of being wrapped up in all things Even, the last thing Isak wanted to be doing on his friday night was spending it with Eskild at some work function. He owed it to his roommate to be a good companion for the evening, though. Eskild had been nothing but accommodating and asked him for so little in return. So, when Noora ended up being sick at the last minute Isak felt compelled to step in as Eskild escort for the evening. Although, it may have been the right thing to do, he couldn’t help but grumble about missing a perfectly good Friday evening with his boyfriend.

 

 

“ he’s working at the coffee shop anyways, what would you do sit and watch him work?”

“That is exactly what I would do. Yes” He stated plainly as if the question had been ridiculous.

“ well, thank you for coming. This isn’t my thing either but I want to make a good impression on the new manager. “ he said adjusting his tie slightly as if it was suffocating him. He was very clearly uncomfortable in his suit, but he looked handsome in it despite his discomfort.

 

The banquet hall of the hotel was unlike anything Isak had ever seen, so fancy you would have thought the prime minister was in attendance. All the tables were lined with white linens and adorned with lavish flower arrangements.. The food was just being served as they made their way to the table noting the place cards holding their spots. Isak’s said Noora so he quickly removed it before settling in for his meal. As the various colorful foods were placed in front of them Isak couldn’t help but feel a pair of eyes on him. Trying his best to politely follow the conversation, of which he had no idea the plot of, he let his gaze search around the room trying his best to figure out who it was that was watching him. Finally as the dessert course arrived he shook off that feeling of being watched, he was just being paranoid, he reasoned.

 

As the plates cleared they were lead to an adjoining room for drinks. It was then that Eskild put on his game face, straightening his tie once more and mouthing “ wish me luck” as he went in for the kill pulling his manager aside in conversation. Giving his roommate a lame thumbs up Isak decided it was time to find the bathroom in this fancy place.

Making his way to the luxurious looking hallway, he found himself turned around.

“ the bathroom is down the hall to your right, if that's what you're looking for:” a woman's voice said from behind him. She was pretty with short blonde hair, and seemed awfully familiar.

“ thank you” he replied quickly realizing that he must of been staring at her. As he turned to continue his search he was shocked to feel a small hand grasp for his arm.

“ Isak right?” the girl questioned. “ as in Even’s Isak?”

“ umm” Isak furrowed his brow in confusion for only a second longer before it hit him “ Sonja?”

“Mmhmm Even’s Sonja”

“Even’s EX Sonja” he corrected, perhaps not as gently as he should have. It was clear though that this was who had been watching him earlier in the evening, and it seemed she had come to say something to him. Something, he would guess wasn’t all that friendly. Watching as her face deflated at the words, Isak felt only a small pain of guilt at his forwardness. Clearing her throat she continued, paying no mind to the small crowd of people who passed them in the hallway deep in their own conversation.

“ I have to tell you something about Even, Something important” She began, obviously irritated when Isak’s hand waved high in interruption. Although her words had caught him off guard Isak was of sound mind enough to know that this was wrong. He felt his blood boil when the girls mouth opened once more as if ignoring his actions.

“ No. Anything I need to know about Even , he will tell me.” he paused silently taking in her shocked face as her mouth opened and closed in reaction to his words. Just by looking at her he could tell that if he dared to stay another minute she would open her big mouth so he was off, “ if you don’t mind can you tell Eskild I needed to go” turning on his heels he was out of the building quicker than he would have thought possible.

 

 

When he walked into the nearly empty coffee shop Isak spotted Even right away. He was behind the counter filling sugar containers while his co worker Chris, was busy chatting up a customer. God, Even was beautiful even doing the most mundane of activities he looked radiant, happy, perfect. Surely, Sonja was trying to mess with him. She was jealous, of course she was if the roles were reversed he would feel that way too. He would say anything to break them up. Even had been nothing but open with him from the moment they met and when they slept together he was the most gentle kind loving person on the planet. There were no secrets between them, none. He was sure of it. Well, he was almost sure of it. Feeling almost guilty suddenly it dawned on him that he had left the party and walked ten blocks because he wasn’t sure of it at all. Fucking Sonja had planted a seed of doubt in something that was perfect not even an hour earlier. Jesus Christ.

“ hey., I didn’t think I was going to see you tonight” Even’s voice shook him from his thoughts, the interruption a welcomed one.

“ Yeah, that shit was so boring. Had to get out of there” He said as nonchalantly as possible, his boyfriend looked at him curiously but didn’t question it, very obviously just happy to see him.

“ well, I’m done for the night want to head back to my place?” The walk was quiet, the streets strangely empty for downtown Toronto. Isak’s head was still spinning from his encounter with Sonja and it seemed like he wasn’t hiding it well at all. When they entered the apartment Even called Cora’s name twice, smiling when the small girl didn’t reply

. “ ok good. So………….. talk”

“ huh?” Isak was taken off guard for the second time that evening. He wasn’t too sure what he was suppose to say. Obviously Even was aware that something was on his mind. The truth of it though was that he had meant what he said to Sonja earlier. If there was something Even needed to tell him, he was the one who needed to do the telling, and forcing it out of him wasn’t any better than her spilling the beans, so to speak.

“ I have nothing to talk about. “ he replied honestly giving his boyfriend a small reassuring smile. He didn’t have anything to talk about. It wasn’t his place to start this conversation whatever it may be. So, smiling warmly he decided to trust his boyfriend, that if there was something to say he would say it, when he was ready and that was good enough for him.

“Ok, well I do.” Even began before walking into the cupboard and fetching a bottle of pills.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**6 Hours earlier.**

 

“ Ok, fine I was wrong about the whole I love you thing. You two are totally fine moving at lightning speed and that’s great Ev, but I am not wrong about the whole Bipolar thing. You need to tell him.” Cora lectured from her spot on the couch.

“ I know. I planned on it tonight but he’s helping out Eskild” Even replied easily, he really was planning on it. He had been planning on it for some time but they had this perfect little bubble of sex, and school making time for food strictly for sustenance that he didn’t want to pop just yet.

“ If he comes by after the party tonight I will have my pills ready to show him. OK? I know I have to and I know it will be fine… Do you know how I know that Cor?” He asked teasingly with a raise of his eyebrows.

“ because he LOVES you and you LOOOOOVE him and ya’ll are so disgustingly sweet I just damn near got a cavity” she mocked sticking out her tongue as Even gave her the finger in reply.

“ exactly”

 

The rest of the night went surprisingly well, the more Even thought about it the more he was almost excited to share this with Isak. Excited may not have been the best word, but he couldn’t think of another. He wanted his boyfriend to be as close as possible to him and there was no way that could be when he was still holding something this large back. He knew it was the last wall they needed to break down and he was ready to tug at it brick by brick. There wasn’t even an ounce of fear left that Isak may bail, none. They had spent the last week loving on one another so sweetly, and sometimes not so sweetly, damn, they were practically one heart beating between two chests. He knew Isak and Isak knew him. They were in this. No matter what.

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NOW ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

“ hey., I didn’t think I was going to see you tonight” Damn, Isak in a tight black suit was a thing to behold, maybe they could fuck just a little bit before he told him. Fighting the urge to bend his beautiful boyfriend over the counter of the coffee shop, they started their walk home. Much to Even’s dismay and utter confusion the entirety of the walk home Isak seemed distant, and the vibe was making Even a little uneasy if he was being honest. Luckily though, once in the apartment Isak gave him that soft sweet smile he loved so much, the sight of it instantly had him feeling at ease again.

 

“ Ok well I do” He began rolling the bottle of pills in his hand as Isak watched him curiously. " have something to talk about I mean. I have to tell you something"  there was a long pause before he continued, “ I’m bipolar”

 

there, he said it. His throat went a little dry, averting his eyes to the floor suddenly painfully aware that Isak wasn’t speaking.

“ ah that’s what she meant. Jesus” Much to Even’s surprise Isak was …. Laughing. Lightly laughing but laughing nonetheless.

“Who?” confusion washed over Even as he watched Isak smile warmly at him, taking a hold of the pills reading he label thoughtfully before returning them.

“ Sonja. She was there tonight…”

“Fuck, that bitch she told you” He was gonna kill her, it was none of her business that was his news to tell not hers, how could she do that? He felt the anger growing inside of him like a house fire before it hit him that Isak still seemed surprised by his words. “ wait… did she tell you?”

“No. She tried but I told anything I needed to know about you, you would tell me” the sentence nearly took Even’s breath away. Fuck his boyfriend was perfect.

“ you know its OK right? I have a friend whose mom is bipolar. I know a little about it” Isak continued to reassure him but before he could say anything more Even bridged the gap between them giving him deep searing kiss. ‘ thank you” he breathed, pulling away just far enough to look into deep green eyes.

 

“For what?” it was whisper.

 

“ for loving me. All of me“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am betting you rolled your eyes at the title and were prepared for a lot more angst. Sonja isn't where the angst lies. I just felt we needed to get that out of the way and it didn't need to be some huge dramatic thing. 
> 
>  
> 
> Perhaps my writing is so sweet you are getting a cavity, I apologize for that lol. sort of.


	12. Determined.

 

 

Isak was determined. He had exactly one month left with Even and he was determined to extend that, somehow. Knowing he had already spent an inordinate amount of time pestering Professor Daniels about some sort of extension on her team to no avail, he decided he would try a different approach today.

“ I know you don’t have any projects being funded in the near future” Isak said as the tall woman began gathering her belongings for the day a soft smile playing at her lips as he spoke, “ but what about other departments or other professors. I mean, someone must need something right? I can help anyone, I’m smart I learn fast. “ he stuttered out becoming increasingly aware of how desperate he sounded.

“ Isak” her voice was clear and gentle “ if I had anything, you know I would keep you on right? “ He nodded in response. “ I have been keeping my eyes out asking everyone I know if they need help. I have also entered your name for a few special projects going on this fall . The kind of things that could really help a young man hoping to study Biology in university.” she added warmly.

This peaked Isak’s interest, a lot. He very much hoped to study biology. He was good at it and he actually found everything about the subject fascinating. While he may not have been too sure what he hoped to do with it , as far as a future was concerned he was certain there was something out there for him. By the sounds of things these projects were exactly what he needed to steer him in the right direction.

“ That's amazing Professor Daniels. Thank you” He replied with a genuine smile.

“ can I ask you something? “ the woman inquired as they began walking towards the door to the lab. “ why are you so desperate to stay here? You know, there are many brilliant Biology programs a lot closer to your home than here.” She stated before realizing her students attention had been lead astray by something, or rather someone walking towards them. “ ah, I see “ giving a wink to the clearly love sick boy, the professor said her goodbyes leaving Isak and Even alone in the quiet hallway of the university.

“ HI” Even beamed, god his smile was something else.

“Hi” leaning up on his tippy toes Isak greeted his boyfriend with the softest of kisses laughing when the taller boy pulled him in for more.

“ you keen on going back to my place?”

“ No. I’m not keen on that”

“ umm ok, what are you keen doing on then?”

Allowing himself to be whisked away by a gentle tug of his wrist Isak was shocked to hear Even say he wanted to get a suite. He was also quite surprised to see his boyfriend had driven there in Eskilds car. He had never even seen Eskild use the car, the subway or streetcar was just easier. He wasn’t even sure why his roommate had one, or how he afforded it, let alone the parking spot he paid hundreds of dollars for each month.

“ you ok over there?” Even asked from the driver's seat, he even looked sexy driving.

“ yeah, just where are we going ?“ his mind became more full of questions with each passing minute, especially once he noticed they were getting on the highway.

“ it's a surprise, it's not far. Don’t worry I dropped by your place. So you have a bag in the back there with clothes and stuff for the night” Right. He hadn’t even thought of that when Even had said they were going for night. It seemed that Even had planned this perfectly though. God. He was perfect. As happy as that revelation made him, Isak couldn’t help but feel a little sad about it, too. Here it was, everything he didn’t even know he wanted and it was slipping away. Daniels, had nothing for him. Nothing concrete, anyways. It was 4 weeks until his departure and he had no way of staying in Canada. So, here he was completely and utterly in love with this perfect specimen of a man and he couldn’t stay with him. The very thought of that had him choking back tears, making sure to keep his eyes towards his own window so Even didn’t see the look of despair on his face.

“ hey” the hand on his thigh told him that he hadn't hid his sadness that well “ we still have a month, ok? And this is going to be a great weekend. I promise you” Even stated tugging on Isak’s hand so he could kiss his palm sweetly, sure to keep his eyes on the road. It was a little over 90 minutes when Isak started paying attention to the bright green signs on the side of the busy road.

 

 

**NIAGARA FALLS …**

 

“ Even.. is that where we’re going?” He felt the excitement beating through his chest, suddenly cluing in to the romantic gateway that had been planned for him. He had never seen the falls before. He knew all about them, and of course had heard that it was a romantic spot to be with someone you loved, but it hadn’t even occurred to him that Toronto was all that close to the great wonder of the world.

“ you like it? I booked us a suite with a view. “ he answered making a turn down a beautiful quiet road that read Niagara Escarpment. The views of the water below them were stunning. As taken as he was with Even, he had to admit the man’s country wasn’t too bad either, the sweeping landscapes, gorgeous bodies of water and all those trees, It was a sight to behold. Taking out his phone Isak snapped picture after picture until the road changed and suddenly his eyes were met with a million shining bright lights and tacky looking tourist buildings. There were monster houses, wax museums and people flooding the streets snapping pictures of it all, mindlessly walking in the middle of the street, as cars tried to make their way down a steep hill.

“ this is Clifton hill. It's a tacky tourist trap” Even stated, before continuing, “ but, we can do any of this if you want” he said easily waving one hand towards the busy street as the other gripped the steering wheel..

 

Soon they were pulling into the Sheraton On The Falls. As Even talked to the friendly woman with a french accent at the front desk, Isak looked down to see that Proffessor Daniels had sent him an email.

 

**Isak,**

**I have news for you regarding your future plans. Some of my inquiries have been answered and I may have a few things that will interest you. I am away this weekend but I will be in office early on Monday, I look forward to speaking with you.**

**Daniels**

 

Isak could hardly believe his eyes, it seemed as though he was getting everything he wanted. Looking over at Even’s smiling face as he nodded towards the elevator, he truly couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

His amazement didn’t wane at all when he laid his eyes on the large suite Even had booked them.  It had to be larger than his apartment back home, it was for sure more luxurious two walls were entirely glass windows and the rest was appointed with sleek modern light colored furnishings, it was the nicest room he had ever stepped foot in. Taking a step closer to the windows Isak quickly noticed the view below them was of gushing waterfalls. “ you can see the American falls and if you crane your neck just a tad, the Canadian falls, too. Ours are prettier” Even noted with a smirk before laying a soft peck to his stunned boyfriend's lips.

“ you like it?” Even asked a hint of nervousness to his tone. 

Isak couldn’t even put into words how he felt in that moment. Loved, Cared for, wanted, precious , important, all of those words failed him when it came to how his heart was beating nearly out of his chest at the grand gesture that Even had made by bringing him here.

“ like it?” He said incredulously “ no, I don’t fucking like it Even. I love it. I love you” not being able to hold himself back any longer Isak pulled Even in for a deep passionate kiss that was hungrily returned.

“ take your clothes off,” he breathed hotly between kisses. It was as if everything had faded away, everything besides his gorgeous boyfriend and those giant windows overlooking that gorgeous view. He wanted to fuck Even against that window, he wanted to have him every way possible that night and for the rest of their nights, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am from the Niagara Area, originally (not any longer) and go often. They are tacky lol. But there are parts that are so beautiful and romantic if you just know where to go. 
> 
> Also, that suite is real and its lovely. 
> 
>  
> 
> side note, isn't it nice how angst free this has been ;).


	13. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is what most are expecting. 
> 
> Oh and there is just a little bit of smut near the end. If its not your thing skip anything after NOW.

**1 week earlier.**

 

Even’s room had never been cleaner, yet it just didn’t feel right. Nothing did. He tried, boy did he try to get things in his head to calm down but he knew in his most clearest of moments that nothing seemed right because it wasn’t. He needed to keep moving, keep breathing, keeping fixing, cleaning, moving, breathing and on and on indefinitely. If only the world could keep up with him, then it would all be right. Or maybe not.

 

“ Even, that’s not getting any cleaner” Cora, said in a soothing tone as she removed the cloth from his hand. Looking down at his hands he was shocked to see the fabric was still a pristine white despite him cleaning with it for at least the last twenty minutes.

“ Yeah. I guess it isn't. What are you doing today? I need to do something, you sleep you die” He rattled off quickly, almost missing the look of concern in her eyes. “ what?” 

"Have you seen Dr Rogers lately?” the petite girl asked looking around his organized room with even more concern than was evident a minute earlier. “ No. Everything's good. I’m taking my meds. It's good. “ Even as he said the words he knew they weren’t true. This is exactly why nothing felt settled. It wasn’t. For some reason, his meds were off kilter and so was he. “Shit”

“ its OK. Ev, just go get them adjusted. I can go with you. Is Isak at school?”

“ yeah, he's been putting in extra time trying to get his professor to find a place for him in the fall” Cora nodded her understanding handing her roommate the phone while rubbing his shoulder soothingly as he made the call.

 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

It didn’t take long for Dr. Rogers to fit him in, Even was eternally grateful for his  _psychiatrist_ commitment to his mental health. The last thing Even wanted was to be manic around Isak when they had so few days to enjoy with one another. He needed to see his Dr. get his pills adjusted and sleep off the next few hours as his body adapted to the new medication. He knew how this worked, he had been through it before. Highs and lows in life, including but not isolated to the stress of the person you love leaving in just over a month can cause your meds to just not work any more. They would need to be adjusted and Dr. Rogers would expect to speak with him as well. That didn’t sound like a bad idea, either.

 

While Isak was very vocal about his worries and sadness over them possibly being separated Even was confident, cool and collected about the whole thing. He practically radiated positivism in the presence of his boyfriend. If only he was that confident deep down. The truth of it was, he was a wreck. He wanted to be sure, he wanted to be strong. He knew that was what Isak needed, but he was slowly falling apart as the days pressed on and now it was weighing on his mental health. So, he needed to deal with it. Head on.

“ Good afternoon Even. Nice to see you.” Dr. Rogers greeted warmly. He was middle aged with a bright smile, dark hair and blue eyes. His office was modernly appointed with light grey furnishing and white accents. It was a nice office, comfortable and of course that was the point, it was meant to be. Even had been seeing the Dr for 4 yrs now, although as of late their once weekly appointments had whittled down to once per month. Even was dealing with his disorder like a pro at this point. He was no longer in denial, no longer allowing it to control him or people such as Sonja control him with it, as the good Dr. would say.

“ It's nice to see you too.” the reply was an easy one, honest.

“ Wanna tell me what's been going on?”

“ Cora, thinks I may need an adjustment” shaking the bottle in his hands the younger man shifted slightly in his high back leather chair, that was placed across from his psychiatrist.

“ Any reason you may not be responding to them? Anything you want to talk about ?”

Yes. Yes there was, There was so much he wanted to talk about. So much he needed to talk about so, he did. He talked for just under an hour about his fears, about his love about his inability to control this situation and how helpless he felt knowing that Isak was working so hard to try and stay in the country while Even did nothing.

“Hmmmm.” Dr. Rogers finally responded to the ramblings with only a few minutes left of their time. He regarded Even very carefully before continuing. “ You sell yourself short son. You know that dont you? You do not have to be doing anything. Not the way you think you do. Isak thinks he has a way to stay and that's grand but hear me out. What if he doesn’t?”

“ what?”

“ what if he doesn’t find a way to stay ?” He clarified reading the horrified look on his patients face easily, “ Even you don’t control this situation. You are right about that, and unfortunately neither does Isak. What you do control is how you spend the time you have together. What I am suggesting is simply what I have always told you. You don’t control the world around you, you only control you and sometimes, for you especially, even that is a struggle. You did the right thing, coming here getting the meds adjusted so you don’t waste any time on a manic episode while you and your boyfriend may have few precious hours together. Now breath and think. What if he can’t find a way to stay? How do you want to spend these next 5 weeks? Control what you can control, Even. That's all you can do”

 

   

 

 

     @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

After a good long nights sleep Even let the Dr’s words shuffle around in his head a bit before coming up with an answer to them. If this is it, if these 4.5 weeks are all they have he needed to make the best of them. That was what he could control. He could and he would be the very best of boyfriends because that’s what Isak deserved. He knew the younger man loved him no matter what. He also knew taking care of himself mentally was important for a myriad of reasons, one of course being that they just didn’t have much time to work with and he didn’t intend to spend what little they had left being manic. So, his pills and attitude adjusted, he sought out some help on how to give Isak a great last few weeks in Canada, should that be all they had.

“DO you have a brother? I mean really do you? Because honey, I will take him” Eskild beamed, and Even was fairly certain he was serious. With the exception of Even himself, Isak’s roommate was the only person in Canada that knew him well.

“No, sorry man. Isak mentioned the car once. Is it OK if I use it? It will just be the weekend. But don’t mention it to him. Trying to be epic-ally romantic here”

Eskild sighed deeply , “ my god. I hate you both. But yes, you can take the car. And when you book it, call the hotel directly tell them I recommended them and you will get the BEST room my friend, I promise” before Even could question the kind gesture Eskild was out of the apartment to who knows where leaving a little bit of mystery in his wake. Even didn’t have much time to question it though, he had getaway to plan.

 

 

**NOW**

 

 

“Spread your legs further” the voice was deep and deadly sexy. Even loved when Isak got like this, demanding and authoritative. It didn’t take long for them to find a comfortable pace in the bedroom. While Isak was shy and almost hesitant the first few times they slept together, quickly he become more confident and forthcoming and it was sexy as hell. With his body pressed harshly against the cool glass of the large windows in their suite Even took in the breathtaking views below them for only a minute before his eyes closed in pleasure. There was no concern about who could see, from neighboring windows of closely sat hotels, fuck them let them see. He didn't care. Isak’s wet tongue was breaching his rim, lapping him up like he was starving, spreading his cheeks to gain better access as he muttered soft words of encouragement. Who cares aboutother people, he was in heaven.

“ fuck. You taste so good baby” The voice alone sent a shiver of electricity down his spine, when a long finger joined the prodding tongue, his knees nearly buckled at the sensation. Knowing he couldn’t take much more Even reluctantly pushed back fucking himself on the finger that had been added for only a few seconds before turning and dropping to the ground. Isak’s laughter at his eagerness filled the room, before he pulled his boyfriend in for a dirty uncoordinated kiss. Tasting himself on the the younger man’s lips Even deepened the kiss while reaching a long arm to find the lube he knew was in his pant pockets somewhere near where they had tumbled to the floor.

“What the fuck are you doing?” a deep voice pushed out with only a slight hint of irritation to its tone.

“I can't find the lube” he admitted finally peeling apart to search the area with blown out eyes.

“ I have it. What's the rush? I was enjoying this.” Isak grinned deviously shaking the small bottle he had tucked in his hand. God, his boyfriend was sexy laying there with a mass of curls disheveled atop of his head, pale skin turning a pink blush, glistening with sweat. He was so hot in fact, Even couldn't’ believe he was trying to prolong this. He needed Isak inside of him, now. That teasing little fucker knew exactly what he was doing, that much was obvious by the cocky smirk that had taken over his perfect face.

“ Isak I love you but you need to fuck me now”

“ well” the blonde raised an eyebrow as he shifted their bodies so he was on top of Even. He made quick work of getting comfortable between long legs as he pumped his cock slowly a few times purposely lathering it with the lube as he did. “ how can I say no to that” .

They had been having sex on the regular for long enough plus Isak had gotten him nice and prepped with his tongue so, there was no itching in, no waiting to adjust. There was just Isak thrusting hard as Even’s body welcomed the intrusion with an arch of his back his walls stretching perfectly to fit his boyfriend inside.

“ ohhh ohhh ugh” His boyfriend always felt good, but there was something about where they were that made this even better. The look on Isak’s face as his deep hooded green gazed into his own, the way his hands were digging half moons into the skin of Even’s thighs as he gave him every inch of himself. Even knew he couldn’t last, wouldn’t even try to. It was too much.

“ kiss me” he pleaded, reaching his hands forward to haphazardly pull his lover closer. When their lips met, he knew he was a goner. Without much warning his balls tightened and he felt that familiar fire in his belly telling him he was losing all control. And he was fine with that. “Touch me, please . Please Isak… I need”

“What do you need baby?” that voice, fuck. “ I want to give you exactly what you need.” With the lust filled promise he felt a warm hand wrap around his cock as his head tilted to the side allowing Isak’s mouth to pepper his neck with warm kisses as he jerked him expertly to his release. He came with a low groan smiling when he felt Isak’s teeth bite deeply into his collar bone a sure sign he was following closely behind.

“God we’re good at that” Isak said with a long sigh trying to steady his breath as they lay wrapped up in one another. They had tumbled close enough to the large windows to see down below them at the impressive view. “Its really gorgeous here. Thank you for bringing me”

“Anytime . I have more to show you though, whenever you feel like getting dressed” Even replied, laughing when Isak crawled on top of him grinding his hips salaciously.

 

“Not yet”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst does not lie where one would expect. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope I still have your attention and ppl are still enjoying this. It is moving along I promise. Sometimes things need to be read between the lines. Or not.. Just let it come. But it is progressing, I promise.


	14. quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to edit this. Sorry. I will be again, I promise but I am super bust today and I wanted to get it out there.

The next day was easily the best one of Isak’s young life. The two of them spent hours wandering around Clifton hill, playing silly games in the various arcades, taking in rides like the Maid of the Mist where you get to ride into the falls on a mist covered boat and enjoying many tasty treats from the Hershey chocolate factory to Maple syrup on a stick. Isak was in heaven. It was such a playful fun day, the stress of trying to find a way to stay was nowhere in his mind, there was only Even. 

As they drove to their ‘secret destination” later in the evening, Isak rolled his window down letting the cool summer breeze hit his face as his boyfriend drove them down a quiet whinding stretch of road. It was a lovely night, the sprawling views of water and green grass being swallowed up but the impending darkness was a sight to behold. Isak reached for his phone to take his millionth picture that day but quickly decided that no picture would ever do this justice. He wanted to really be here, in that car with his head thrown back taking deep inhales of the fresh night air as darkness surrounded them. He was there in that moment and despite where he may be in a month, one thing was true, life is….. now.  
“ here we are” Even stated as he pulled the car into a small dirt parking spot outside of what looked like a tiny brick school. As he exited the vehicle Isak looked around to see a small school yard, a few tiny brick houses and an array of much larger Victorian style houses not far off in the distance. “ come on” 

 

“ where are we?” Isak asked curiously as Even sat on a small wooden swing motioning for him to sit on the other, which he did happily. Unlike the chaos of the falls this place was quiet, only crickets and birds could be heard as the boys began to swing mindlessly their legs pumping in rhythm. 

“ we are home. My home “ Even replied with a long sigh “ this is Queentston. Its where I'm from. I lived in that tiny brick house just over there “ he pointed out a sweet little grey brick home that looked as if it hadn't been lived in for decades. “ no one lives there now, or goes to this school but its still here. I kind of love that its still here” 

“ Do people live here?” Isak teased motioning to the stillness of the area around them. He saw cars in some of the driveways across from them but he couldn’t believe a place could be so quiet. 

“ yeah. People live here. Its always been this quiet though. I remember growing up here, man I hated the quiet. I swore it was SOOOOO boring. I couldn’t wait to be an adult and get the fuck out of here, go straight to Toronto. “ Even paused his sentence to lean his body back on the swing so he could sway back and forth slowly as if letting the night air take him where he wanted to be. 

“Was it everything you wanted? Moving?” 

“ I don’t know. I guess. But I didn’t think I would miss it the way I do. The quiet, the feeling of home. I haven’t lived in that house for years. My parents aren’t even here anymore they moved to the city shortly after I left but that house there, still feels like home.” 

Isak smiled warmly as he pumped his legs letting the swing take him higher and higher so he could take in as much as Even’s home as possible. When he finally slowed down he reached out his hand happy to lock fingers with his boyfriends. Pulling themselves together just close enough to press their lips together tenderly, they met in a sweet chaste kiss before the chain link arms of the swings tugged them apart. 

“ I’m glad you brought me here” he was, too. He was so touched that Even would bring him to this place, share his home with him. 

“ I am, too.” 

 

They sat in that school yard for over an hour chatting about their childhoods playing on the slides even though their legs were far too long for the toy to be any fun. They just spent time, time talking, touching, kissing playing just being together. It was their time and they were going to slow it down anyway they could. As they made the drive back towards the falls Isak thought to himself that maybe that was why Even brought him there. Because, to Even time in that tiny town always seemed to stand still, it was boring , long …. Quiet. And that's what they needed right then, they needed the quiet of a place where time seemed to stand still . 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

Despite their best effort the boys couldn’t stop the weekend from ending. it was early Monday morning, that Isak found himself pacing outside of the biology lab of the university awaiting professor Daniels arrival. 

“ Isak, you’re early? Have a good weekend?” the friendly woman asked as she opened the lab motioning for him to follow her. 

“ the best actually. And you?” He asked not really caring, what he wanted to know was what her news was. Had she found a place for him in the fall? He didn’t want to be rude though so he continued the small talk for as long as she wanted. 

“ it was fine, but I doubt thats what you wanted to know” she said with a knowing smirk. 

He laughed lightly unable to deny her words. “ sorry. Yeah, So, you said you had something for me?” 

 

 

“ I do. I have two offers actually” She began smiling at the pleased look that he was sure was taking over his face as she spoke.This was it, this was what he had been waiting for. Him and Even were not going to be separated after all.  
“Do you know who Professor Davis is?” 

Isak shook his head, he had worked with most of the biology department but had no memory of a Davis. 

“ right. Well you probably haven’t met. He's an art professor so he's in a whole other building across campus” she noted before continuing “ well, he needs an assistant. He was looking and saw my request and offered you the job. It wouldn’t pay much but it would work for your work student visa, thus keeping you here.” 

“Art… ?” Isak questioned with a tilt of his head “ I don’t know anything about art thou.” 

“No, I know that son but it's really just getting him coffee helping him shop for supplies, stuff like that. You wouldn’t be learning. You get what I mean?” 

“Got it. “ Isak replied with a hint of disappointment to his tone, “ you said there was more than one offer , though?” 

“ yes. Yes there certainly is. I told you I entered your name for special projects?” Isak nodded as she continued, “ so, there is a groups headed by some of the most prominent biology professors from London that are starting a project in the fall. I don’t have many details yet, it's all very hush hush but the students they bring with them will gain so much experience. They will be working with the best of the best in the field and no doubt be on the cusp of many great discoveries. And they want you. I received the email shortly after you left on Friday. They are offering a place on the team if you want it, it's yours the first week of Sept” 

Isak beamed at the news, exhaling a massive air of relief before speaking, “ why didn’t you tell me that one first. You are awful!” He teased pulling her into a warm hug as a way to say thank you. He was a little taken aback when he felt some resistance to the hug. 

“ Isak, I told you about Professor Davis first because I am afraid that is the one you will accept” She replied quietly taking a step backwards towards her desk. She grabbed a thick packet of papers handing them to him before adding, “ the research team will be in Oslo, Norway and London, England, Isak. Not here. I know you wanted to be here but “ she motioned at the information packet he was now holding as she spoke more about the details of the group. He couldn’t hear her though. He admittedly didn’t hear much after England… 

“ No. I didn’t want you to get me something that sent me back. I want to stay here” He stuttered out, cutting her of mid sentence. “ I don’t care how great the project is, I asked you to find me something HERE. Now you come to me with this awesome opportunity and I can’t even take it” 

He knew, well the rational side of him knew that she didn’t have any control over his situation and she had only done her best for him but he was angry. He needed to leave. He needed to get out of there and get some air. 

“ Isak..” 

“ no, I’m sorry. I;m not mad at you. I just.. It's not what I was expecting. Just tell Professor Davis I will be there in the fall, ok?” He mumbled out quietly, taking the information packet about the biology program with him, despite his protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queenston is my most favorite part of the Niagara region. I didn't grow up there but I had friends who did and its just gorgeous.


	15. Doing the right thing

Even could hardly believe it when Isak told him the news.In fact, it had been one week and he was still walking on air. He wasn’t sure what they would do when fall ended but they would work it out. Eskild had agreed to a cheaper rent so Isak could stay in his room even though the school wouldn’t be paying his way anymore. It was really going to work out. It was too good to be true. 

Through his light hearted daze of happiness he must have forgotten to grab himself clean underwear the night before when they stopped his place for things before spending the night at Isak’s. While the younger man had an early morning meeting with Professor Davis to see what his new job would entail, Even had nothing to with his entire day. Hence, why he chose to sleep in and was at 10 am finally crawling out of bed to grab a shower. 

Quickly deciding that Isak’s boxer briefs were better than none he began to rummage through his boyfriends drawers looking for a good pair. When his hand was met with a packet of papers that seem to be hidden in within the small piles of undergarments, he knew he probably shouldn't look. Maybe it was porn, or Isak’s journal or something similarly private but despite his best efforts to not be a snoop, he found himself taking the pages out to give them a once over. 

 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

“Hey you didn’t even make it in the shower really, so lazy. I thought we were going to… lunch” Isak said teased curiously, the last word was obviously pushed out after he took notice of what was in the taller man’s hands. 

“ What’s this?” Even knew what it was of course. He had been sitting staring at it for at least 20 minutes before Isak arrived home. 

“ oh that? It's just some information on a project Daniel’s told me about. Its nothing” he replied easily, tossing the paper towards the trash can as he gave his boyfriend a light kiss on the lips. 

“Well, I’m confused. Why are you working for an art professor than? I read that over Isak, that project would be perfect for you. What am I missing?” There was something. He just didn’t know what it was. From what he read this was exactly what Isak needed to do in order to get his foot in the door for BIology in university. So why then would he choose to push pencils for an art teacher? Something was off, and it had Even feeling all kind of wrong. He just couldn’t put his finger on why exactly. 

“That? oh, It's not a big thing at all, it doesn’t matter. I met Davis today, he seems totally chill. It's gonna be great. Ok?” Isak’s smile devious, and Even knew it but he also knew he couldn’t deny him when he looked at him that way. They guy was irresistible. When soft lips began kissing his neck the conversation was over, there were obviously more important things to do. 

 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

Even didn’t know why he was there, not really. He had his suspicions but he didn’t want to think that his boyfriend would hide anything so monumental from him. He couldn't get those papers out of his head though. He just couldn’t. Seeing Isak prepare to work for an art professor knowing that opportunities like the one in the packet existed, he knew he had to get to the bottom of things. 

That was how he found himself stalking the floor of the Biology department at the exact time he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t be there. 

And finally, there she was the object of his stalking affections on that hot August morning Professor Daniels. Even had never officially met her, but it was hard to miss a 6ft tall blond woman, so he knew exactly who he was looking for. It was evident she recognized him as well, as he walked towards her only a few steps from her office. 

“ Isak is gone for the afternoon, but I can tell him you stopped by” she said pointedly with a smile.

“ no, umm thank you. We haven’t actually met I’m Even, Isak’s boyfriend” he extended his hand in greeting smiling when she accepted it warmly. 

“ Nice to finally meet you. Was there something I could help you with Even?” 

He was afraid there was. Reaching into his backpack he pulled out the packet that he had snuck out of the trash days earlier. “ I was hoping maybe you could explain this? Or perhaps why my brilliant boyfriend is going to be fetching coffee for an art teacher when he knows nothing about art?” 

The professor sighed deeply as she opened the door to the lab motioning for him to follow her. 

“ I think maybe you need to talk with Isak about this. It's not my place” 

“ ok, no I get that. But he needs to apply to do this and if he's going to listen to anyone its you about that its you. I just don’t get why he won't?” he ventured hoping that was the answer to all of this, that Isak simply hadn’t applied or believed he could. He feared though, that that wasn’t the reason at all. His fears were answered by the look on the professors face. 

 

It seemed as though the statement took her off guard, Even watched curiously as her expression changed from one of confusion to understanding in a matter of seconds. 

“ I can’t, hmmm.” she paused obviously searching for the right words. “ I think you really need to talk to Isak, but I will tell you something that you don’t seem to know. Ok?” He nodded his understanding. “ that project isn’t here, Even. He would be going home if he had accepted it”

The way she said it had Even’s attention immediately, “ if he had accepted it” he mumbled quietly to himself. “ so… he was offered it “ 

“Even…. “ 

It was obvious she had already said more than than she wanted to so Even let the poor woman off the hook but thanking her for her time and making his exit. 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

After leaving the office he made himself comfortable on a bench on campus grounds, drinking a large Tim Horton’s coffee in an attempt to calm his nerves. He promptly ignored Isak’s texts asking about dinner plans, just so he could think as he looked over the papers once again. During roughly 30 minutes of thinking and reading, he went through every emotion available to him, anger, sadness, guilt, joy over the love they shared because how else could he explain Isak turning down such an amazing opportunity just to be with him but than that joy quickly turned back to guilt. He couldn’t let him do it. He knew he couldn’t let him do it, and obviously Isak knew it as well or he wouldn’t have been hiding the papers. And about that. Why hide them? Even asked himself, why keep them if he wasn’t interested? 

IF he truly wasn’t interested, he would have just tossed them but no, he kept them. He kept them and they were crinkled as if they had been read a lot. It was obvious that Isak had read them over and over. That was something he would only do that if he was in fact interested, if he was so interested he just couldn’t let them go. 

It was obvious that Isak couldn’t let Even go either. 

Sitting on that bench as people walked by paying him no mind, Even felt the tears welling in his eyes long before the first one fell to his cheek. It hurt, knowing his boyfriend had been in that position for over a week, torn, ripped apart wanting something so badly but not taking it, because of his love for him. It wasn’t fair. The whole situation was like something out of a bad dream, but unfortunately he was awake and he knew what he had to do. Taking his phone out of his pocket he asked Isak to meet him at his apartment for dinner. Cora was out of town, so they would be alone. He only hoped he would have the courage to do what Isak couldn’t. 

 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

 

“ HI” Isak beamed when the door opened, reaching up on his tippy toes to meet Even with a soft kiss. 

“Hi” Even couldn't deny his man was gorgeous when he was happy. His smile was lopsided his curls wild and unruly, while his green eyes nearly lit up the room. He was perfect. He was everything Even had ever wanted and he was his. All he had to do was act like he didn’t know what he knew and they could stay together like this …. For at least a few more months. His mind wandered as Isak made himself comfortable on the couch, eyeing him curiously as he stood frozen at the front door. 

“Earth to Even… what’s up with …” 

“ I talked to Professor Daniels today” that got Isak’s attention causing his brows to furrow in confusion while Even continued “ that biology packet I found, the project. It was offered to you wasn't it?’ 

Isak averted his eyes his face turning a bright crimson, still not saying a word. 

“ right. It was and it's exactly what you want to do isn’t it? “ 

“”Even it doesn’t matter” Isak protested rising to his feet so they were eye to eye. 

“ it DOES matter . You had that offered to you and you didn’t tell me? you lied” He found himself stammering out, vaguely aware that he sounded far more angry than he had meant to. 

“ lied? I didn’t lie, I didn’t tell you everything but I didn’t lie… Even” Isak’s warm hand began to rub soothingly on his cheek as he spoke “ I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I didn’t want you to be upset or something. I’m staying ok.I didn’t want you to worry about me leaving” 

Even took a step back putting some distance between them purposely so he could look into his boyfriend's eyes “ I’m not upset because I thought you would leave Isak. I’m upset because you aren’t” 

“What? What are you saying ?” 

Even felt his throat go dry at the question, his heart nearly racing out of this chest. He took a few seconds to steady himself before spitting out what he knew he needed to say “ I’m telling you to go” 

 

“ fuck you. Just fuck you.” Isak’s tone was cold, deadly and look in his eyes was even more so. 

when he watched Isak storm out of the apartment it was as if the wind had been knocked out of him, seeing Isak like that so hurt and full of anger. He hated himself for being the cause of that pain but he knew he had done the right thing. He loved Isak and that meant wanting what was best for him, surely he would realize that….. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> I tagged angst and I still hate doing it. But it has to be done. So, just hold on tight.


	16. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is less angsty. If that helps.

Moving down the pavement as fast as his feet could take him Isak was at his apartment in a matter of minutes slamming his bedroom door shut behind him. He flopped himself on the bed finally able to take a breath. What the fuck had just happened? 

Deep down he knew that his boyfriend didn’t want him to go and he was just doing the right thing. It didn’t matter though, no matter how rational parts of himself may have been there was another part that was just fucking angry. Angry at Dainels for opening her big mouth, angry at himself for keeping that damn packet, angry at Even for telling him to take it but most of all he was pissed at off at a universe that seemed hell bent on keeping the two of them separate. Why? Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn’t it be easier. Why couldn’t the man he love be from Oslo in the first fucking place? 

Taking his phone in his hand he shot off a text to Jonas, hoping his best friend would be around to talk him down from the ledge. Jonas didn't know anything about Even yet but he didn't care. He would tell him everything. He needed to. He needed a voice of reason. As he watched the message left unread the minutes going by slower than they had ever done before, he became more irritated. Unfortunately it seemed as though he was on his own in this. Until, 

 

“ Isak? Can I come in” Eskild wasn’t Jonas but he was surprisingly wise and Isak needed all the help he could get. 

“Yeah, come in” 

Eskild came in tentatively taking a seat on the end of the bed. “ you Ok?” 

No. Not even close. 

“Uh yeah. I guess” He mumbled quietly still eyeing his phone only somewhat aware that he was hoping for Even to have messaged, he didn’t. 

Eskild got up from the bed, the awkward silence obviously getting to him. “ well Ok, then….” 

“Eskild wait. “ 

His roommate turned back on his heels taking his place on the bed once again, his eyebrows raised in question. 

“ can I …. Ummm can I just get your advice about something?” 

“ advice? From me? You want advice from me?” a wide grin engulfed his face, the look of it causing Isak to roll his eyes and regret this entire conversation. 

“ you know what nevermind” he said with a wave of dismissal. 

“ no , no I’m kidding, come on what is it? Whats going on with you?” 

“You know that job with the art teacher?” 

“Yeah what about it?” 

“ well, its not the only one I was offered” He began unsure exactly of what he expected from the other man, he continued anyways, “ I was also offered a place on a biology team. Its an awesome job, perfect in fact. Everything I could want..” he said quietly, realizing that was the first time he had admitted that out loud. 

“Ok..” 

“ its not in Canada, its in Oslo. and Even found out about it..” 

Eskild's face cringed in confusion as Isak said the last sentence . :”wait. Found out? So you didn’t tell him?” 

“No. I mean no. I wasn’t going to take it…” 

“Why not?” 

Isak was quickly getting annoyed with the questions, he knew very well why not . “ why do you think?” He scoffed. 

“ so, you turned down a dream job for him but didn’t tell him you did ? And what did he say when he found out?” the question was pointed, as if he already knew the answer but Isak answered it anyways. 

“ he told me to take it. “ feeling the lump that was in his throat Isak averted his eyes, willing them not to well up with tears. “ I can't believe he told me to go" 

“Isak” it was quiet said with a loud sigh “ he told you to go because he loves you. And you know that. Why are you here and not with Even talking about this?” 

“ I told him to fuck off” He admitted knowing full well he had behaved like a child. 

“ jesus christ. You are a brat you know that?” Eskild said handing him a tissue from the bedside table. Probably sensing that he was fighting off tears. “ you have a ridiculously handsome boyfriend who loves you and supports you and you’re behaving like a petulant toddler” the strawberry blond stated matter-of-factly. 

Isak knew it was true. He had known since the second he left Even’s apartment. He was just angry and confused. He only hoped that Even would understand that. 

“ wow. Thanks for the support.” it was said with a laugh, while Eskild shrugged his shoulders with a small smile playing on his lips in response. 

“ well, I could be less honest if you want” his roommate offered, but he was unsure if that was even true. 

“nah , fuck it. You always tell it like it is. I know I was an asshole. I will make it up to him. I just need a minute to think “ and he did. 

“ I have a feeling he will be there when you’re ready” Eskild said reassuringly before leaving him on his own once again. 

 

As much as he wanted to run back to Even’s arms he knew he needed to work some things out first. Namely the job. He laid back down on his bed letting his head hit the pillow while his eyes closed while his brain was in deep thought. 

When it came down to it, he wanted it. He knew he wanted it from the moment Professor Daniels had brought it up. That’s why he got so mad. Isak knew it was perfect for him. It was the kind of opportunity that came around once in a lifetime, just as Even was the kind of man that came around once in a lifetime. Why did they have to come at the same time and if they did, why not come in the same place? Fuck. He hated this. He hated everything about it but he knew what he had to do. 

 

After making peace with his decision, Isak arose from the bed realizing that it had been a few hours since he left his boyfriend in a fit of anger. Shit. It was dark now and poor Even had been alone thinking that Isak hated him, it was awful of him. Rather then send a message he decided to get up and get his ass over there. 

When he was out of his room he stopped for a minute to knock on his roommates door, to let him know that he was ok and he was on his way to Evan's to make things right. 

“No you’re not” Eskild said easily with a yawn nodding his head towards the living room, he motioned for Isak to follow him quietly. 

When the two men made it down the long hall, Eskild stopped suddenly, holding his finger to his mouth to emphasize that they should be quiet. 

It took only a few seconds for Isak to spot Even where he was sprawled out on their couch fast asleep with a only a tiny blue blanket to keep him warm. 

Isak’s heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight of him lying there so peacefully. He was almost angelic. 

“ when did he get here?” 

“About 20 minutes after you did. He didn’t want me to tell you, just wanted to make sure you were OK” Eskild shook his head “ you, Isak. Are very lucky. Go fix it” 

 

Isak nodded knowingly as Eskild made his way back to his room muttering something about needing to find a boyfriend as his door closed behind him. 

 

 

God. He was lucky. Maybe it would be hard, to make the distance work but it would be work that was more than worth it. Kneeling down next to the couch Isak softly stroked Even’s beautiful sleeping face until his eyes fluttered open. 

“ hi” Even's voice with rough with sleep, but still sexy as hell. 

“Hi. Come to bed” He got up on his feet gently tugging at his boyfriend wrist as they made their way into the bedroom. 

He couldn't help but smile when Even easily made himself comfortable on the bed making space in front of him so that Isak could fit into his arms perfectly, the way he always did. 

“ I’m sorry I yelled at you” He began as he felt a long arm pull him closer and soft lips kiss at the top of his head. He always felt safe when he was wrapped up in Even like that but in this instance he also felt forgiven and understood. “ I know you don’t want me to go, but you want what’s best for me” He admitted, practically keening at the smattering of kisses that were being given to the nape of his neck 

“ I don’t want you to go and I do want what's best for you. I love you Isak” 

Isak’s heart almost hurt at the words, it was just so full. It was all too much. Realizing how loved he was and how in love he was in return, coupled with the pain of knowing that they would be separated sooner rather than later, It was all so overwhelming. So, when the threat of tears came he let them flow not bothering to fight it this time around. He didn't have an ounce of resistance left in him. He knew he was safe there in his boyfriends arms, he knew he was understood there and most of all he knew Even felt it , too. 

“I’m taking the job in Oslo. You’re right. It's what I want” he said, between tears as Even held him impossibly closer, his own tears wetting Isaks shoulder as they too, fell. 

 

After a few moments of release they finally turned to face one another, their lips met first in a sweet loving kiss. 

“ We will make it work Isak” Even assured him. He was confident, positive and that was infectious. They would make it work, somehow. They weren’t giving up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the angst but it helps move the story along. I promise it ends well. They are in this together.


	17. Seperated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they are apart, for now. But this is at least sort of happy. 
> 
> I need to edit this once more. I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> I am sorry, I only speak English. So yeah, let just go with it. 
> 
> in this Jonas and Isak are roommates, In case that wasn't clear. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope the switch in POV isn't confusing.

 

 

 

It was on Sept the 3rd that Even found himself eternally grateful for Eskild’s patience. He knew standing there staring out the window at the spot where Isak’s plane had taken off, was just sad. Yet, he couldn’t will his feet to move, not when his heart was now thousands of miles in the air return date, unknown. So, he stood there somewhat in shock that he was still standing. He had survived the goodbye, the long hugs, soft kisses and promises that this wasn’t goodbye.

For His part Eskild sat on a bench a few feet away giving Even all the space he needed until he was ready to move forward. He didn’t know how long it had been only that it was time. Taking a deep breath before finally turning to other man without a word they were off.

“ he will be back at Christmas” Eskild assured him as they got in the car.

It wasn’t reassuring at all though. Not really. Their grand plan as it were was for Isak’s father to feel such extreme guilt over their strained relationship that hes willing to pay for his flight there for Christmas Break. Not that it wasn’t possible, the younger man seemed confident it was, it was just that Even hated having all his eggs in that basket. He wanted a solid plan and not one where they got to see each other for a week or two, tops. He wanted them together for good and he hated that he wasn’t able to come up with a way to make that happen. Luckily, he had been able to hide all of his sadness and insecurity about their separation from Isak. For their last days together he was nothing but positive and confident. He was the Even that isak needed him to be. They shared some tears, but mostly they made love, laughed and spent their nights wrapped up in each other, a tangle of limbs and lips that seemed nearly impossible to pull apart. But pulled apart they were and soon that left just Even, entering his bedroom alone nestling his face into the sheets for one long inhale of isak’s intoxicating scent that had been left behind.

A soft knock on his door forced Even to pull his head out of the bedding giving himself a little shake to come back to reality.

“ Cora. I’m fine you can just leave me alone in here to wallow” he said with a small whine as his tiny roommate promptly ignored him to sit on the bed. Placing his head in her lap she smiled down at him waving a piece of paper above his head curiously.

“ no I’m afraid I can’t. I am on strict orders” She informed him pointedly, allowing him to take a closer a look at the paper as she stroked his hair soothingly.

 

**Cor,**

**Take care of our boy. Although hes acting like confident positive Even, I happen to own half that heart and I know its broken. Even if he says hes not hungry, make sure he eats and not just cheese toast get him real food please. He has an appointment with Dr. Rogers at 2pm on Tuesday, he promised me he would go, its on you to be sure he does. And even if he tells you hes fine, stay with him, watch those god awful movies he likes. I will owe you one.**

**Isak.**

**P.S. as often as he needs to hear it remind him that I love him. Always.**

 

Even read the note over and over letting the sentiment of it wash over him before agreeing to watching Baz Lurhman movies while eating Chinese food with Cora for the rest of the day. Soon, his film study class project would start again and he would have something to occupy his time. For now though, he would take comfort in his friends, see his psychiatrist as planned and take one day at a time. He would read that note a few more times, too.

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

When he finally arrived home, Isak felt strange in his own room. It was an odd feeling, he knew he should have felt at home there but he couldn’t . Every Time his eyes landed on his bed it just seemed empty. He knew Jonas was saying things, rambling about a party of sort but he couldn’t focus.

‘Hey you OK?” Jonas asked giving his best friend a curious eyebrow. “ you seem weird”

“Jet leg. Just need to rest” Reluctantly he tossed himself on the bed, closing his eyes to emphasize his tiredness.

“Ok. yeah, get some rest. The boys will be here later, drink some beer talk chat about the summer, sound good?” Isak nodded, thinking a beer couldn't hurt. He knew sitting around by himself wallowing in self pity and heartbreak wasn’t the answer, maybe beer and good friends would help. In the meantime though he needed to see how Even was doing.

 

**Isak- Home safe and sound. Cora taking care of you.?**

**Even- Yes. You’re amazing you know that? Thank you**

**Isak- I miss you.**

**He did. He missed him so much. He didn’t know how it would feel to be so far apart from someone he had grown accustomed to having so close. Now he knew. It fucking hurt.**

**Even- I miss you, too. So much.**

**Even - I will facetime you tomorrow ok. You must be tired.**

**Isak- exhausted.**

**Even- Tomorrow then, I love you**

**Isak- I love you too**

 

 

Hearing from Even had settled isak enough to get some sleep. It wasn’t until nearly 11pm that the music in the apartment woke him up.

“ISAK!!!” Magnus’ voice shot through the darkness of his room before he promptly turned on the light and jumped straight into bed with him. “ How you doing buddy?”

“ good.. Now get the fuck off me.” Isak grumbled laughing lightly when the tall blond gave him a massive bear hug. “ oh my god Magnus, get off me. Go get me a beer”

 

The party was good, chill. Jonas and the boys had a lot of questions about Canada, many he couldn’t answer a few he could. But mostly they chatted about summer hook ups a conversation he artfully dodged by offering to go get more drinks from the kitchen

. “ wanna tell me what's up, now?” Jonas asked gently handing an empty can to isak as he mindlessly cleaned up empties to keep himself busy.

“Huh? What do you mean?” he knew by the look on Jonas’s face he wasn’t fooling him, at all. Swallowing hard, he took a peek into the living room seeing the other boys were lost in conversation and the few random people left were lost in their own cliques not paying them any mind.

Steadying himself Isak decided it was time to be honest, Jonas deserved that and so did Even. “ What if I did have a thing this summer?” He asked hesitantly, smiling a little when the brunettes’ face lit up.

“ Not BAD. Some Canadian Hottie, eh?” He teased with a raise of an eyebrow, laughing loudly when Isak rolled his eyes. “ but what, whats the big deal about that? A hook up? You have lots of hookups with girls”

Isak let out a long exhale of air knowing that his friend was so far out of the loop he couldn't blame him for referring to Even as a hook up or a girl. “ it was not just a hook up. And not a girl” he added quietly reading the look on Jonas’s face as he processed the information. Surprisingly his friend didn’t seem to thrown by it, more curious then anything else.

“ ok. Not a girl. So… What's his name then?”

“Even”

“Even. Ok so you were a thing? You are a thing?” he asked easily his chill attitude instantly rubbing off on Isak. 

“Are. I mean its hard right, because he's still there and I’m here. But we’re still a thing. He’s my boyfriend….” Jonas stood silently for a few seconds his mouth opening and closing as if struggling to find the right words. Finally he decided on pulling Isak in for hug.

“Sorry, man.  That's gotta be hard. I’m here though, I mean if you want to talk about it” he offered, sincerely. Just like that, it was as if a weight had been lifted off of Isak’s shoulders. He always knew Jonas wouldn’t care that he was gay. He just needed the courage to tell him. Somehow knowing that he had Even made Isak so much braver. It was a good night. A great one, in fact. He missed his boyfriend very much, but he had missed home as well. It was nice to be back, nice to be accepted. Magnus took the news of him being gay exceptionally well, swearing that this meant more women for him, the idea of that made everyone in the room laugh.

 

The laughter was nice. It was exactly what he needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I promise I have a plan. I do. Its there. I swear. Its been there all along. It will get better. It will be all fluffly and lovey again, soon. 
> 
> Just trust in me.


	18. Possibilities

While Even was happy to see that Isak was doing well back home, he didn’t expect to feel a pang of jealousy every time his boyfriend spoke about all the fun he was having. It wasn’t jealousy over a person or the idea that Isak was even interested in anyone else. The blond had made it abundantly clear that he only had eyes for Even, distance hadn't changed that one bit. The jealousy was more about the people who got to spend their time with him, while Even was miles away having a relationship with his phone. It wasn’t that they weren’t doing their best to make it work , it was just that text messages and phone conversations couldn’t possibly live up to cuddles, kisses and hot sex. He wanted his boyfriend close enough to smell him, hold him, kiss him, just be with him and he had to admit that he felt the rearing head of the green eyed monster every-time Isak mentioned Jonas, Magnus or any of the other people who were that close to him on a daily basis. They had what he wanted, proximity.

His only saving grace was Film class and it was very spectacular this term, so that was something indeed. As it turned out for their final year they basically got to make movies with little direction or help from the professors. It was amazing. He had his hands on equipment he had only ever dreamed of before, and a free reign to use it however he wanted. His partner in crime, Mikael was busy bouncing film ideas off of him when Even took notice of the large poster being hung on the wall of the theater room behind him

. “ wait a sec will ya?” Even said pressing his feet forward to take a closer look at the wording on the poster.

“ sure, not like we have work to do or anything… “ Mikael complained, shaking his head when he realized that Even was paying him no mind.

“ yeah , Yeah I like the Gatsby idea” he replied mindlessly while snapping a picture of the paper that had caught his attention. “ look I need to go talk to the professor, we are done here yeah?”

“ We’ve accomplished nothing, so sure” the brunette replied  rolling his eyes as he began packing up his stuff .

 

Within seconds Even was  looking curiously around the room for their teacher.

Harry Reynolds was an unassuming man, shorter than Even with reddish hair and pale skin. As far as film teachers went, he was totally against type. There was nothing artsy, about Harry. He wasn’t clad in all black, or bright colours, he didn’t drone on and on about indie films no one had ever heard of. He was however, somewhat of a genius behind the camera. He had an eye like no other, able to see a shot from an angle that most people would ignore. Even admired him, and it seemed as though the feeling was mutual.

“ Hey there Even, did you need something? Mikael driving you nuts yet?” Even laughed lightly give his head a small shake

“ nah, he's fine. Look that uh.. Contest over there? That’s for all students?”

“ yes. Why, you interested. ?” the teacher raised an eyebrow seemingly pleased with his students inquiry.

“ Yeah. Does it really mean that your film will be funded no matter where you want the location to be? Anywhere?” he asked obviously trying to appear nonchalant, failing miserably. 

“ yep, thats what it means. Anywhere. Go abroad if you want, make a vacation out of it” he laughed before continuing, “ The truth is we have a former student whose done well for himself and he wants to green-light something for another student as a an act of paying it forward, so to speak. So you come up with a killer idea and he’ll give you the money to bring it to life. That's how it works. “

“Awesome” Even smiled widely, thrilled at the prospect to win such a huge opportunity, perhaps for more reasons than just professionally but he had to admit professionally it could be life changing.

“ Glad to see you excited about something. You’ve seemed.. Down lately” the red haired man said giving him a reassuring pat on the back before making his way to a waiting student. Even had been a little down lately, but that was all looking up now.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

 

Cora had been droning on and on about her latest tinder hook up for nearly 30 minutes before even had to throw a pillow at her head. The shock of it causing her to nearly fall of the couch where they were lying watching Call Me by Your Name.

“ Even, what the hell?” she groaned giving him a swift kick to the shins.

“ well, I love this movie and I am trying to watch it, so shut it “ he retorted earning himself a middle finger. Although, he did love the movie the truth of it was he was tired of hearing about he sex life, when his was non existent.  

 

“ yeah, thats not it. You’ve been grumpy for days. You need to get laid” the tiny girl said easily turning her head towards the tv without catching the nasty look her roommate was sending her way.

‘ Cor, what the fuck? You know I can’t get laid” He reminded pausing the movie for full effect.

“ sure you can, there are more ways to have sex than just the one Even.” she wagged her eyebrows knowingly laughing when he stared at her as if she had three heads.

“ use your phone, jackass. Or better yet, your laptop”

“ My… what.. You mean like, phone sex? We don’t do that.” he admitted with a shrug. Unsure of why they didn’t do that now that she had said it.  It only seemed logical.  if he was being honest he knew he needed to do more than jerk off to Isak’s pictures. When they separated they discussed everything but not that the distance would entail. They had made it clear that they were together, committed fully to each other and while the dedication was something he agreed to easily, they never talked about sex. Which was strange because it had become such a huge part of their relationship. 

As soon as the two of them started sleeping together, it was obvious their chemistry was off the charts. Whether hard and fast or slow and deep , they fucked often, never able get enough of one another. Now they were apart, it wasn’t just their emotions that were feeling the pain of it, their bodies were also being denied what they desperately craved.

 

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Cora was right. He needed to get laid. He didn’t need anyone else, he didn’t want anyone else. He wanted Isak. He wanted Isak anyway he could have him. Checking the time on his phone to be sure Isak would be home he gave Cora a nod of goodbye before leaving her alone in the living room, so he could sneak off to his bedroom and message his man.

 

**Even- Hi baby You home?**

**Isak- Yeah. Just ate some kebabs with Jonas.**

**Isak- How are you?**

**Even- good. Miss you.**

**Isak - Miss you too.**

 

Even looked at the messages realizing that Isak was in his home possibly sitting next to his best friend not expecting this conversation to go any differently then they many other talks they have had the last few weeks they had been apart. If he was going to to flip the narrative he needed to do it smoothly, with some sort of sex appeal in order to get Isak on board. Sighing loudly, he reach his hand down his pants stroking himself lightly as he thought of Isak’s perfect face. Fuck it.

 

 

**Even- so… what are you wearing?**

 

Oh. God. He laughed at himself the second the message was sent. He was bad at this.

 

**Isak- ummm jeans and a striped shirt why?**

 

As it turned out, Isak was even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short, but Isak's view of it will be coming in the next chapter, so it will be continued.


	19. What are you wearing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? Sorry bout that. it was March break here (or spring break as some call it but it was rather snowy here, so I say March break). And I had to mother the children. 
> 
> I am back now. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. Its all phone sex.
> 
>  
> 
> the bolded parts are texts.

Isak looked down at his phone equal parts amused and confused by Even’s question. His confusion was apparently evident on his face.

“ What's up with you?” Jonas asked with a lift of his eyebrow from his spot next to Isak on the couch in their shared apartment.

“ uh, nothing just Even’s being weird” he shook his head a little turning his attention back to the tv, when he heard his phone buzz again

**. Even- nice I bet you look hot.**

“ What the hell..” Isak laughed a little louder than he realized, earning his roommates attention once again.

“ well, what's he doing that’s so weird? I gotta know now, you keep interrupting Narcos”

“He's asking what I’m wearing and shit” he said with a small laugh, before realizing that Jonas was looking at him very strangely. “ what?”

“ he asked what you’re wearing, like what are you weeeearing” his best friend said the last word while wagging his eyebrows teasingly. Unfortunately the joke was on him Isak had no idea what the two men in his life were currently on about.

“ what the hell is wrong with you?” Pushing out a long exhale of air Jonas muttered something under his breath about Isak being lucky he's pretty before trying to explain the situation, slowly.

“ Isak, he's trying to you know… start something”

“ start something?” he repeated slowly as if trying to make sense of the words.

Officially Done with this conversation Jonas straightens his back looking Isak square in the eyes before blurting out “ sex Isak, he's trying have sex with you”

Shit. He was an idiot. How did he not get that. HIs face must have turned a million shades of crimson as his eyes went from the phone to Jonas’s knowing look before he took his head in his hands chiding himself for being such a moron.

“ there ya go” Jonas happily slapped him on the back for finally figuring it out “ now go to your room if you’re going to do that, I’m trying to watch tv”

“ but… “ Isak began, looking down at his phone once more. Even hadn’t said anything else, he must have noticed that Isak wasn’t replying. “ what the fuck do I say?”

Once again obviously dumbfounded by his best friend Jonas looked at him eyes wide. “ you mean you two haven't fucked before?”

“ jesus christ Jonas, of course we’ve fucked but not on the fucking phone. “ Isak found himself feeling nervous, and a little excited at the idea of phone sex, but for this moment it was more nervous.

As if sensing his friends nerves the brunette began in a gentle tone, “ Isak, he just wants you to talk. It doesn’t really matter what you say, just say shit to him, like sexy shit. Stuff you like or whatever. He’ll love it.” he paused taking in Isak’s small relieved smile, “ now get the fuck out of here”

 

 

Ok. He could do this. He wanted to do this. God. He missed sex. Correction, he missed sex with Even. He missed his hands, his smell, the curve of his body, the way he could be hard and demanding but soft and vulnerable at the same time. The more he thought of it, he didn’t know why they hadn't been doing this all along. They were so open with everything else, always reminding each other how much they were missed, or loved but they never talked about sex. Looking down at his silent phone Isak steadied his nerves before settling into his bed, his blue comforter blanketing him warmly, the way Even always did when he was close. Man. He wanted him close, but if he couldn’t have that, this was the next best thing.

**Isak- What are you wearing?**

Ok, its wasn’t smooth but he hoped it could at least move things along, let Even know he was on board.

**Even- really?**

**Isak- really.**

**Even- do you get what I’m trying to do here? Cause if you’re not into it, it's fine. Really.**

**Isak- I’m into it. I’ve never done it before though.**

**Isak- sorry if I suck.**

**Even- oh but you suck soooooo good ;)**

Damn that was cheesy as hell but his dick took an instant interest anyways. In no time his pants were feeling too tight, so he removed them feeling just a little bit naughty when they fell to the floor.

**Isak- you didn’t answer me. What are you wearing? Are you naked? I like you naked.**

He didn't know where that came from but it was true. He loved Even naked. He was so perfect, fit beautiful and his dick was like a work of art, Isak’s mouth watered just thinking about it. That's why when a picture came through as reply he accidentally dropped his phone right on his head. Hard. But it was worth it.

 

He gasped when he finally steadied his hands enough to take a good look at the image on screen. It was Even’s hand on his rock hard cock, close enough so he could clearly see the beads of precum leaking out of the slit.

**Even- that answer your question?**

**Isak- holy fuck you’re hot. God I miss that.**

It was true he did. Every part of him did. His mouth yearned to lick it dry while his ass was aching to be pounded. Stroking himself slowly with his left hand, he placed his phone safely next him while he fished for the lube on the bedside table next, with his right hand.

**Even: what do you miss? Tell me. Tell me what you miss Isak**

Isak didn’t give himself time to think about his reply deciding it was best to take Jonas’s advice and just say things. Things like,

**Isak- I miss the way you kiss every inch of me slowly, teasing me with your mouth as you get closer to my dick.**

God. Did he ever miss that, Even’s mouth was sinful and he knew how to use it. Letting his eyes close while his hand stroked himself impossibly harder, Isak let his mind think back to the heavenly feeling of being licked and sucked tortuously slow by Even’s perfect mouth.

**Even- mmm I miss tasting you ,you taste so good.**

**Isak- I miss that too. God you give the best head.**

Fuck. Feeling his chest constrict, his rapid panting filling the room, Isak knew he was getting dangerously close to the edge. This was a good idea. Even has the best ideas. God he loved him.

Focus.

**Even- I love sucking you off, especially if you fuck me afterwards. You’re so good at it.**

**Isak- yeah?**

Isak blushed at the compliment. Visions of him gripping Even’s ankles as he spread him open giving himself the perfect angle to hit his prostate, flashed through his mind . The image was enough to take his breath away. God, he missed that ass, so tight and hot around him. Fuck. his breath become even more frantic as he stroked himself with more purpose, he knew he wasn’t going to last. Even on the phone, Even was too fucking sexy to handle.

**Even- yeah, you fuck me so hard. You’re so hot .**

**Even- fuck. I’m gonna cum.**

Looking at his phone one last time Isak decided to just give in to his aching body and let himself cum. Reading the words over and over as his hand worked furiously for only a minute or two more, he finally came with a low growl, with Even’s name on his lips. It took him a few minutes to collect his breath before realizing he had dropped his phone once again.

**Isak- HJKKJHKLJHKJHDGUHIUYE**

**Even- baby? You still there?**

**Even- Isak?**

**Even - OMG. You dropped your fucking phone when you came didn’t you?**

**Isak- maybe. What can I say? You're good at this. ;)**

**Even- yeah? So … this was ok for you?**

**Isak- it was more than OK Even.I miss you. I mean..... I always miss you but I miss… doing things to you, ykwim?**

**Even- I do. I really really do.**

**Even- we should facetime next time.**

I **sak- oh so you can watch me drop my phone?**

**Even- that would be funny, but I really want to watch you do other things.**

Isak smiled warmly to himself. This could work. He didn’t know that dirty talk could be so hot. Why had they not been doing this all along? It was only logical, they had needs and they last thing either of them wanted was to be with other people. Isak dreaded the idea that Even would grow tired of his long distance boyfriend and go for someone more tangible.

I **sak- I’m glad we’re doing this. I want to be enough for you, even from so far away.**

**Even- You are more than enough Isak. Always.**

**Even- I don’t miss sex baby, I miss sex with YOU. So, from this moment on, let get creative.**

**Isak- I like the sound of that.**

 

 

And he did, too. He liked the sound of that, a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless you Isak, you sweet innocent baby.


	20. Roadblock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toonie = 2 dollar coin in Canada for those that dont know. 
> 
>  
> 
> Cora may come off creepy here, I try to get it across that shes his best friend and their relationship is close, maybe too close lol. Shes really not being creepy though, so I hope it doesn't read that way.

It had been 8 weeks that they had been apart. 

 

With each passing day the sexting and video chatting was only getting hotter. Even had to admit much like sex itself once Isak got into it he was on fire. With the time difference it was difficult and he knew that Isak was staying up way later than he should be on work nights in order to skype with him, but the younger man was so into he couldn’t turn him down. 

While, the long distance sex was surprisingly good, it couldn’t be totally satisfying and they both knew it. They wanted to touch one another so badly, to just be able to reach through the computer screen and lock fingers would mean the world to them. But, there was no dwelling on it. As Isak had said once, they would take this one day at a time, and if that was too hard one hour at a time, and then finally, minute by minute. No matter what though, they weren’t giving up they weren’t giving in to fleeting moments of sadness when there was so much happiness to be had. 

They were happy, that was a fact. the morning found Even pouring himself the last cup of coffee standing in his tiny kitchen with a big goofy grin on his face while his mind raced back to the sexy chat from the night before. 

 

“ is that seriously the last cup of coffee? “ Cora’s small voice chimed in from behind him. 

“Yep . Serves you right for being so lazy and sleeping in“ he teased, kindly pouring her half a of his cup despite his words. 

“ how is it YOU'RE awake right now? “ she asked with a quirk of her eyebrow “ I know you were up all night skype fucking, even I got off to you telling Isak to go three fingers deep” she retorted, laughing when he spit out half his coffee in surprise. 

“Cor, what the fuck?” 

“ What? You’re loud, man. Like really loud. “ she reasoned while adding a teaspoon of sugar to her hot drink, taking a seat next to him at their kitchen table. 

“ sorry, I will try and keep it down” he mumbled averting his eyes, clearly not wanting to make eye contact. He thought over all the things that were said in the wee hours of the night, cringing internally when he realized exactly everything she had heard. Damn. 

“Seriously, you’re going to get all shy now? Why? Its not a big deal, this is a small place, if I ever meet someone you will definitely hear us fucking.” she laughed shoving him gently so until he finally relaxed. 

“ you can’t ever tell Isak this, he will turn a million shades of red” 

“ god, he’s cute” 

Yeah. He certainly is, Even smiled in agreement. There was a few moments of silence before Even noticed the sly smile his best friend was giving him. 

“What?” 

“ its just … you really love him” Even only nodded easily with a shrug, of course he did . “ and you’re really happy.” Cora stated as if it hadn’t been a given. 

“ well, yeah. I am “ He furrowed his brow at her unsure of where she was going with this. 

“ its just… Look I love Isak, he's a doll but I wasn’t too sure about this whole long distance thing. Its hard on even the strongest of relationships. But you’re really making it work and I’m happy for you. “ 

Even smiled warmly, feeling his heart constrict at the statement. They were making it work. He knew that. He knew she was right too, it was hard. It also wasn’t getting past him that it was now November and Isak still hadn’t convinced his dad to buy him a plane ticket to Toronto for Christmas break. He tried not to think about that too much, they would cross that bridge when they came to it, but he couldn’t help but let it sneak into the back of his mind every so often.  
Suddenly realizing that his roommate had been talking while his mind was wandering he shook his head a tad before meeting her eyes once again. 

“Sorry what?” 

“ I said, do you have a plan? I mean not just Christmas but a plan plan, as to how the two of you will be together again?” 

Even licked his lips hesitant about how to reply. He did have a plan , actually but it wasn’t a solid one not even by a long shot. Truth be told he has not shared it with anyone besides Mikael. 

“ uh, I do. But Isak doesn’t know about it. It's a long shot. I don't want to get his hopes up“ taking in the curious look on Cora’s face he continued with only a little bit of hesitation in his voice “ there is this contest at school for screenwriters and directors. If your screenplay is chosen it will be funded and filmed wherever you choose. 

 

“Wherever? Like anywhere? As in … maybe.. Norway?” She beamed nearly jumping off of her chair at the news “ you are a genius my friend. There is no way you won’t win this, you are so talented.” 

“ everyone in my classis talented Cor” he scoffed, although he couldn’t help be flattered by the compliment. He was talented, he knew that. His screenplay was almost perfect. It was an epic love story, one he related to on a very personal level but in his story the couple lives happily ever after in Oslo. 

Even didn’t want to get his hopes up either though, so he reeled it in while explaining things to Cora. He knew she would be excited enough for both of them, and she was. She a little ball of joy, gosh he adored her, her energy alone was contagious. He loved her for that. 

“ you know what you could do, too?” She asked while pacing the room as he spoke about the movie. 

“What?” 

“You could set up a go fund me.” He narrowed his eyes at the suggestion, “ no really. If its not picked for the contest people will still want to see this movie . Lots of movies have Go Fund Me’s to help get them made, that's how the Veronica Mars movie was made” She stated Matter-of-factly. 

“ yes Cor, but that was a popular tv show before it was a movie.” 

“So what? We have friends and I would donate” She offered sweetly. 

“ you have exactly a toonie left to your name after we eat and pay the rent on this place “ he paused before flashing her a thankful grin “ thanks though, I mean for offering. I have to go to school for some kind of lecture in film study then actually work on this script if I am going to win. Wish me luck little one!” 

 

“ good luck!” She bellowed as he walked out the door, adding something he couldn’t quite catch when the door closed behind him. 

 

He was going to win this thing. He had to. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Deciding he needed more coffee Even headed to the closest Timmies to campus to grab a large black coffee before the lecture. It didn’t take him more than two minutes in line to remember the last time he had been there was when he asked for Isak’s number. He was so glad he had been bold enough to do that. It had to be fate, seeing Isak like that again. It had to be fate, they were meant to be together. He smiled to himself thinking about the two of them together, when he felt a warm hand brush the small of his back. 

 

Jolted back to reality he turned around to be met with the smiling face of a handsome stranger. He was taller than Even with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. 

“ sorry do I know you?” Even asked twisting his hips so his back was no longer in the other man’s reach. 

“ uh no. No you don’t but you were so lost in thought you looked like you might fall over” tall guy said flirtatiously. 

Even knew it was a lie, it was a line. And he was having none of it. You don’t put your hands on somebody without consent. Asshole. 

“I’m good, thanks. “ He said cooly, before he was called up to place his order. The entire time he was at the till he could feel the other man’s eyes on him. Even was used to being hit on, it wasn’t knew but since being with Isak the very idea of it made his skin crawl. Move along dickhead, he thought to himself when the tall man flashed a wide smile in his direction as he mad his way out the doors. 

 

Settling into class Even was greeted by Mikel who was holding two seats near the back of the room for them. 

“ what is this lecture about anyways? I have work to do on my script if its going to be done in time for the contest” Even complained, letting out a long sigh when his friend shrugs his shoulders as a sign that he knew as little as Even did. Great. 

 

After only a few minutes Professor Reynolds addressed the room, thanking everyone for coming in early and taking time from their own projects to attend class. Everyone laughed, they had gotten so used to working on their own that coming together as a class did seem like a chore. 

“I just wanted to take a few minutes out of your busy days to introduce a former student and the man behind our current screenplay contest, this is Nevin James. “ 

 

The words got Even’s attention immediately. He had been trying to figure out who the former student was the second he found out about the contest but his searches had gotten him nowhere. He was excited to meet the man running the contest and hopefully make a good impression. 

Unfortunately that excitement washed away the second he looked down on the dark brown eyes and dark brown hair of the man from the coffee shop not 10 minutes earlier. 

 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you doing? 
> 
>  
> 
> Fair warning, I will be away in the falls just like the boys a few chapters ago actually. Starting thrusday and wont be back until Tuesday of next week. I may or may not get a chapter up before then. I hate to leave you all hanging but I try my best to update as quickly as I can.


	21. doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of two I am uploading today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Isak feels the eyes on him as soon as he enters the lab. He has since his first day with the team. He knows who it is that is currently burning holes into his skin even as he tries his best to deny it to himself. Henrik hasn’t been all too shy about his interest in Isak. They often run tests together and the other man’s behavior almost always has a flirtatious slant to it. “

Hey Isak” The dark haired man says as he makes his way over to where Isak is working. “ Dr. Ramsey was hoping you would have results up for our testing on Friday?”

“ uh, yeah. I am working on them now. Can you give me a few minutes?”

“ I would give you all the time in the world” He says lowly, eyes raking down Isak’s body the way they often do.

“ Boyfriend. Remember?” Isak states pointedly, causing the other man to raise his hands in mock surrender before walking away. As the day ends he can’t help but smile widely when he notices Jonas has come to meet him, waiting patiently at the entrance of the lab while he cleans his station.

“ Henrik, here are the results. Sorry they took all day” He slides some lab work into the other man’s hands not noticing the way his eyes linger on Isak’s fingertips just a little too long to be necessary.

“ that your boyfriend?” the questions takes Isak off guard until his realizes that hes talking about Jonas, who is still standing patiently in the doorway waiting for him. “ no, that's my roommate” the response garners a large smile from the lab assistant. The sight of it makes Isak cringe internally. Watching as Henrik mouth opened closed in a way that said he was going to say something, Isak probably didn’t want to hear, he grabbed his backpack and headed straight for the door. He walks so quickly out of the room Jonas finds it difficult to keep up.

“ whoa.. What's up with you?”

“Nothing”

Clearly not buying it Jonas grab at his wrist. They were now a couple blocks from the home. He had been speed walking the entire distance from the lab to their neighborhood, with Jonas barely keeping up.

“ Isak. What is it? That guy in there? The one that flirts with yo , is that it?” The words stop him in his tracks. Jonas has noticed this?

“ Henrik. And you know he flirts with me?”

“ well yeah. I mean hes not fucking subtle dude.” he responds with a shrug. “ whats the big deal?”

“ what's the big deal?… I have a boyfriend.” as soon as the words leave his mouth he knows that's not the big deal at all. He just doesn’t want to admit the truth.

“ ok, and some guy flirts with you. So what? People flirt Isak, you know this.  You have told him you have a boyfriend right?” He nods, “ ok so I’m not getting why you’re so upset man. You haven’t cheated. You aren’t attracted to the dude….”

Silence.

A warm feeling of guilt washed over him. And there it is. He is attracted to him. Not in the way he is Even, not even close. But Henrik is attractive and he's noticed, and that had to make him the worst person on the planet.

“ Isak. its OK to find another guy attractive.”

He averts his eyes from Jonas’ understanding gaze before speaking once more. 

“I would never fucking do anything. Ever. I don’t even want to, he creeps me the fuck out. I just, I mean I wish he was ugly. I wouldn’t feel so guilty.”

“ Guilty?” Jonas scoffs with a laugh “ I’m straight and even I know that dudes hot.”

“Fuck off. “ He laughs, as they begin to walk again.

“ its seriously no big deal, its ok to notice another guy. God, you are innocent sometimes” He teases. “ I mean you find me attractive don’t you”

“ you? Nah. you’re gross” he laughs deeply when Jonas jabs him with an elbow. The Banter continues long after they have made their way home. It makes him feel so much better about everything. Deep down Isak knows that its only natural to notice a good looking guy. If Even was closer to him he wouldn’t have felt nearly as guilty about the whole thing. He just wants nothing more than to have his boyfriend close. To hold him, touch him, see him. It would be so great to have a fun loving tease about the men who flirt with them but with the distance that kind of thing takes on a whole other life. These men who each of them may flirt with or find attractive, are closer to them then they are and that's what makes it so hard. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

“ any word from your dad?” Jonas asks hesitantly as they sit down to eat some dinner together later that evening. The question causes him to reach for his beer. His father wasn’t budging on Christmas. He wanted Isak home, and he wasn’t going to give him the money to go to Canada.

“ that bad huh?” Jonas shakes his head taking another bit of his steak before continuing. “ what does Even have to say?”

“ he doesn’t know. I haven’t mentioned it.”

“ you have to tell him Is. Why not ask him to come here? I mean come to think about it, not just talking about Christmas….why can’t he come here like for good or whatever, why does it have to be you?”

The question is jarring. The idea of Even going there has never been on the table, its never been a discussion period. The plan has always been for Isak to go to him, not only for Christmas but he was going to stay before the great job offer and it seemed like he was going to stay indefinitely if there was any way they could make it work. Since moving back though, they hadn’t really discussed much beyond Christmas. He just didn’t know if he could bring the subject up without feeling like he wasn’t holding up his end of the deal. He was supposed to go there. That was on him.

“ Isak? Have you never asked about him coming here?” Jonas’s brow was furrowed in confusion as he spoke. He read Isak's face perfectly,  “ why not? Its not the whole gay thing right? Cause everyone knows. As soon as I told Eva, all bets were off man. Sorry, but you said I could”

Isak laughed almost to himself, waving his hand at Jonas as a sign that that wasn’t it.

“ nah, that's not it. Its just. I donno. Giving up his life like that. I couldn’t ask that." he paused before adding quietly, "  And what if he wouldn’t? “

He swallowed thickly at the words. What if he wouldn’t? What if Even loved him, like he knew he did, but not that much. Not enough to pack up everything he knew and leave it for him. Christmas would be one thing but leaving for good was something else entirely.  

 

“Isak…” Jonas began, before being hushed.

 

There was nothing to say. Isak’s doubts were his own and his alone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Even- Hey babe**

Hes snug in his bed when the message comes in.

**Isak - Hey you. I need sleep tonight so no fucking.**

**Even- lol Wow. Shot down so fast. I’m hurt.**

**Even- I didn’t even message for that. I just wanted to hear from you.**

**Even- miss you. So much.**

**Isak- me too.**

**Even - Christmas is only a month away. :)**

Fuck. the words are soul crushing. Sitting his back up straighter Isak steadies himself before responding.

**Isak- I’m sorry Even but my dad is being an asshole. I dont know if I can get there.**

**Isak- I love you so much. I ‘m so sorry. I’m trying everything. I promise.**

As soon as the words are typed his phone rings.

“ Even?” he chokes back as tear as he answers the phone. Even almost never actually calls.

“ Baby, don’t say you’re sorry ok? You don’t have to be sorry about anything.” His voice is smooth like silk and so reassuring he instantly feels better at the sound of it.

“ I said I could come and I can’t. And… I don’t know what to do. “

“ Isak, baby stop. Stop trying to do this on your own. Ok. I love you. So much. I will get there. OK. I will make it happen. I will do anything. I promise.”

Isak is blown away by the words. Hes blown away by the devotion of the man on the other end of the phone. They will make it work, Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I am not leaving you like this..


	22. Halla

**2 weeks until Christmas**

 

 

 

Even had become an expert at avoiding Nevin James. It wasn’t that difficult as he was barely in class, choosing to spend most of his days in the quiet of the library as he worked on his screenplay. Once it was handed in over a week ago, he focused on a few various projects he was working on with Mikeal. The few times he did see the other man, he was met with a warm smile that had him feeling somewhat uneasy but he at least the man didn't flirt with him again like he had the first time.

Surely Nevin wouldn’t turn down his screen play just because Even wasn’t interested in him sexually. That would be wrong. And if he had any proof he would file a complaint. t he had it all planned out in his head when he got the email asking him to meet with Nevin James about his submission for the contest. The meeting was that evening in Professor Reynolds office. He was a ball of nerves just thinking about it. He hoped Reynolds would be there to work as a buffer. He also hoped that him being the first person called in was a good sign, not a bad one. In his head he couldn’t help but think that the last person called would be the winner not the first.

Shit.

As the minutes ticked down he found himself more and more anxious. The only thing that calmed his nerves was looking at pictures of Isak. That perfect sweet face always made him feel better. If all of this lead to them being together, it was worth it.  Anything was worth it. Well, almost anything. He let his mind take him to horrible places, places where only a screenwriter would go of course. In a movie script the evil Nevin James would definitely blackmail him for sex or something like that. He laughed to himself as he waited in the hallway outside of Reynolds office, just running the ridiculous possibilities through his head.

Ok. He wouldn’t do that. He wouldn’t risk everything he had with Isak by sleeping with someone else in order to see him. That was a no brainier, but he did want to write that script one day. He made a note of that just as Nevin opened the door signalling for him to come in

 

. Much to Even’s dismay, they were alone.

“ Hello Even, its nice to see you. It seems I’m always missing you in class”

“ yeah. I don’t work there often. Too loud” He replied easily, taking the seat across from a large black desk, when Nevin was sitting.

“Or, I came on to you the first time we met and I am guessing that made you super uncomfortable” he stated bluntly, the shock of it causing Even to choke on air. “ well. I’m not wrong am I?”

“ uhhhhhhh… is this going to affect my submission?” He stumbled out not quite sure what to think when the other man laughed loudly at the question.

“ you were born to write. You know that? NO Even. I didn’t judge you’re script by the fact that you weren’t interested in me. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I am naturally flirtatious and you aren’t exactly hard on the eyes, but I promise I would never judge your work based on your lack of interest in me. I did however feel slightly less rejected when I read your script though. “

Even titled his head in confusion.

“ hes real right? The man in your screenplay? This doesn’t read as fiction. This reads as personal. “

“ it's not fiction, well not entirely. I mean we are still separate, we don’t have our happy ending yet. “ he replied with a soft sigh.

“ why don’t we see if I can help with that eh?”

The words hit Even straight through the heart. Wait. Did he mean that he won the contest?

“ yes Even, you won” Nevin replied with a grin as if reading his mind. “ I should explain a few things though. I will fund the movie and tickets to get there as promised but there are expenses with going to Norway that are going to be astronomical, especially if you intend to actually spend any real time with that boyfriend of yours rather than just spend all day filming. “

Even nodded his understanding. He knew that Nevin was just being straight with him. He was so kind to fund the movie but so much more would have to be taken into account if Even wanted to actually see Isak. It was fair and although he sensed the other man felt guilty explaining it, he understood. The contest was to fund his movie, not to go on vacation in Norway.

“ I understand”

“But should you have extra money, at all. I mean getting down early or even staying later to edit, that would make sense” he offered with a knowing grin.

“ I would love that, but extra money isn’t really my thing right now, I’m afraid.” he replied with a small frown, trying to remind himself that this was a good thing. Despite how short their time may be, the fact was he was going to Norway. He was going to see isak and on top of it all his script was chosen. It was a good day.

“Maybe you have some rich friends” Nevin suggested as they walked out of the office. Even laughed, remembering Cora’s offer nearly a month earlier.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ hey you still got that toonie you offered to give me to fun my movie?”

He says with a smirk as he enters their tiny apartment. Cora looka at him curiously as if searching for the memory, until finally it seemed hit her.

“ What? don’t tell me they didn’t pick you for the contest that is insane. That script was brilliant. “ She protested from her spot on the couch.

“ NO. I did win the contest.” Beamed pulling her into his arms for a celebratory hug ” I won. I am going to Norway. But, if I want time to actually see Isak and not just film non stop I need extra money….. So toonie?” He laughed, pausing to take in her sudden odd expression.

“ well, what if I said you could have a lot more than that?” She asked curiously, flipping open her laptop while motioning for him to join her on the couch.

“ What are you talking about?”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Dec 23rd- (Isak’s pov)**

 

**Even- hows the party?**

**Isak- Its ok. Jonas invited people that don’t drive me crazy. So its not so bad. Hes fucked off somewhere though and that's annoying. probably hooking up with some chick.**

**Isak- my dad is still trying to get me to go there for Christmas mass but I told him no. After the whole plane ticket thing I just don’t want to see him.**

**Even- I get it. Are you having fun at least?**

**Isak- I have beer.**

**Even- well that’s something.**

**Even- I wish your Crhistmas could be better. You deserve the best.**

**Isak- My Christmas will be fine. I have you.**

**Even--And friends. You have friends. They are all around you. :)**

 

Isak smiled to himself as he looked around the room, yeah he had friends. Although he hadn’t seen Jonas in hours, he saw Mahdi and Magnus making asses of themselves in front of some blond girls. He saw Eva and some other girls gossiping in a corner as they always did, it wasn’t such a bad party, really. He still couldn’t help but feel alone. He missed Even even more when in a group like this. With everyone coupled up or flirting with someone they liked, it was just a reminder that the person he loved wasn’t close.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when N.W.A started to play. The sound of it causing him to laugh a little bit out of shock. The entire night had been cheesy dance music that the girls picked. Jonas must have snuck this on somehow. He was bobbing his head when his phone buzzed once again.

**Even- better?**

**Isak- yeah. I’m good.**

**Even- I’m glad. I know you love this song**

**.Isak- I do.**

Wait. What?

Suddenly Isak felt a rush of electricity flood his veins.  He raised his head up from his from phone until his eyes were met with a familiar puddle of Blue. 

 

“ halla”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I am on vacation. Have a great week all. I shall return soon.


	23. HI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its nice to be back 
> 
> its mainly smut. 
> 
>  
> 
> *shrugs* 
> 
> my bad...
> 
>  
> 
> Ack my unedited version was posted. I am going through it once again. Sorry about that.

“hi “ Isak stammered out his breath stolen from him, his throat suddenly dry and he knew his voice was barely audible but in that moment there wasn't a thing to be done about it. He was in shock still frozen in his place on the small couch, unable to gain control of his limbs as his mind was currently whirling with thoughts of Even in front of him. Even who was supposed to be miles away. Even who somehow looked more beautiful even after a nine hour flight then most people on their best days. Even who was giving him a small unsure smile as person after person introduced themselves while Isak sat silently watching him in awe, trying to gain his composure somehow. 

Finally able to move, he stood pressing himself forward, his hands yearning to touch the gorgeous man before him if even just to be sure that he was real and not some dream like the many he had had since leaving Even’s side 3 months earlier. 

His movements were interrupted by Magnus’s joyful voice and body coming between them. 

“ YOU MUST BE EVEN” He nearly shouted pulled the taller man into a hug before Isak could get within reach “ I’m Magnus nice to meet you” 

Even’s gaze landed on Isak once more giving him a small shrug as he obviously tried his best to be polite with Magnus. 

Isak shook his head at the sight of his friend garnering all of Even’s attention as he stood awkwardly waiting for them to split. 

“ hey you ok?” Jonas leaned into his ear, handing him a beer as he took his place next to his obviously shocked roommate. 

“ yeah. I’m great. Just confused. I guess” letting out a laugh when Magnus dragged Even to meet others in the room, while he stood still waiting to give his man a proper hello. “ wait did you do this? How did he get here?” 

“ not me” Jonas shrugged “ I mean yeah he got ahold of me bout a week ago. And I went to pick him up to get him here, but I didn’t do this. It was all him. “ 

Hearing Jonas say that had Isak feeling warm all over. Even had flown there, at Christmas to surprise him. Throughout their time apart it had struck him that what they had was a summer fling. By definition summer flings don’t last. Maybe, that was all it was meant to be and they were only trying to make it more than it was. Isak hated the negative thoughts but he couldn’t help them either. People didn’t stay for the long haul. His dad didn’t. His mom was almost never there for him, then only constant in his life was Jonas . Besides his best friend he had never even tried to rely on someone. Isak saw no point in relying on people or trusting them when they were only going to leave him in the end. But, he fell for Even hook line and sinker. He relied on him, he wanted him he believed in him and that was so scary. So, scary in fact, that the very idea of asking him to be there in Oslo, to leave his home for him was too terrifying for words. So he didn’t . He would go to Canada, he would make the sacrifices he would spend the money, not Even. Yet, here he was, in Oslo and he was there for him. The realization of that had Isak’s knees weak, his need to hold him touch him kiss him barely containable. 

Luckily his best friend knew how to read him perfectly. 

“ why don’t I help you out, huh?” Jonas said lowly, waving his eyebrows high before clearing his throat “ HEY, the rest of the party is at Mahdi’s place. I’ve got taxi’s coming out front.” he said with a wink as he took out his phone to call for the taxis. “ come on everyone let's get out of here, let Even … uh get settled” it was said with a wink that had Isak rolling his eyes dramatically. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jonas was a genius everyone was out of the apartment in less than 5 min after his announcement. 

 

The only two people left in the apartment were Even and Isak. As soon as the last party goer closed the door , Isak was sure to lock it behind them turning quickly to find Even less than a foot away from him, his long body just begging to be touched. He was wearing a plain white t and dark jeans, an outfit that Isak always loved on him. It was so simple, so perfect just like Even and in this moment it looked even better than usual. The shirt was indented with wrinkles no doubt from the long flight, the sight of them reminding Isak of the long journey his boyfriend had taken to get to him. 

Smiling softly thinking about Even’s actions Isak looked in to blue eyes that were presently grazing over him slowly as if taking every inch of him in. 

“ hi baby” he whispered, letting their eyes meet for a second before lunging forward to press their lips together. He had thought the kiss would be gentle sweet and loving, but fuck it. It was sexy needy and full of lust. Even’s hands were on him, tugging roughy at the hem of his shirt before lowering to grip at his thighs. Before he knew it a strong arm wrapped securely around his waist while the other gripped tightly onto his thigh as he was hoisted into the air.  
Letting his legs wind tightly around Even’s waist he allowed himself to be shoved against the wall behind him, as he took the opportunity to drag his tongue from Even’s soft lips down to his neck, nipping roughly at his jawline along the way. 

“ god, I missed you” Even breathed out between moan, craning his neck to give Isak’s mouth more room to roam. “ fuck baby” 

The groans being dragged out of the older man sent shivers down Isak’s spine. It was all too much, the neediness they had for one another, the way his lover was lifting him into the air, so strong, so hot, everything in that moment was about sex. Isak needed it, his rock hard cock making itself known while Even ground his hips against him, while still forcibly holding him against the cold brick wall. 

When Isak’s hands found their way to Even's ass, pulling him impossibly closer the friction of their clothed dicks rutting against each other had him keening with need. 

“ baby, where’s your room?” 

“ that way, first door on the right” Isak said, peppering kisses to Even’s sensitive neck as he spoke. 

“Hold on” Even directed before holding him even tighter, walking them both carefully to Isak’s room he kicked the door closed before gently laying Isak on the bed. 

Much to his surprise, Even didn’t automatically lay on top of him. Standing at the edge of the bed he instead paused to let his eyes drag slowly over his boyfriends body. Loving the way Even was drinking him in, Isak decided to start unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, biting his lip and tilting his head as his eyes stayed locked with the green ones steeling themselves onto his every move. 

“Mmmmmmmm, Isak….fuck” Even bit down hard on his bottom lip when Isak’s shirt was finally off. When his hands started to work on his jeans, Even was done watching . After Removing his own clothes quicker than Isak ever thought possible, Even made his way to the bed, his mouth meeting up with Isak’s fingers as they were just beginning to remove his tight black boxer briefs. 

After tugging away Isak’s hands Even began pulling down the last peice of clothing, his mouth taking the time to kiss and nip at the flushed flesh as it was slowly exposed to him until finally Isaks dick sprung free, rock hard and leaking precum. 

Isak shuttered his head thrown back in pleasure as Even’s mouth happily began lapping at the slit, while a warm hand wrapped around his shaft stroking him slowly as he took the head in his wet mouth. 

 

“ oh my god… Even, oh… Ev” Isak’s eyes closed his head pressing back into the pillow while he tried his best to calm himself but it was impossible task. Even was here, not just in Oslo but he was here, in his world, in his bed and it was amazing. It was everything isak had ever dreamed it to be. He was everywhere, his perfectly sinful mouth working Isak’s cock expertly while one hand stroked him lazily, the other digging half moons into his thigh with so much force he knew there would be marks for days. He wanted the marks, too. He wanted proof that Even was there, that he was Isak’s. 

What he didn’t want was to come yet, feeling that familiar tightening of his balls, he frantically tugged at Even’s hair, regrettably pulling him off with a loud pop. 

“ you gotta stop, gunna cum” he stuttered out, giggling at Even’s puppy dog pout. 

“That's ok, I wanna make you cum.” he said innocently as his tongue licked a stripe along Isak’s shaft while his eyes stayed locked on Isak’s, the sight of it almost had the younger man cumming right then and there. 

“ Jesus Christ, Even. Get up here” He urged, pulling Even to his mouth so they could share a sloppy kiss. “. I missed you so much” he promised when they broke apart to catch their breath. “ I need you in me, ok? Please” 

“ yeah” Even nodded hurriedly, his hands rubbing up and down Isak’s torso soothingly. HIs body was on fire, his want for Even making every inch of him yearn to be taken over by his gorgeous boyfriend. “ where's the lube baby? “ 

Silently, Isak reached a long hand over to his bedside table where a small bottle was sitting half empty. 

“ condoms?” 

 

The question took Isak a little off guard , “ I don’t have condoms. I mean, I haven’t been with any---” his words were cut off when Even pressed their lips together. This kiss was different less sexual and more emotional, full of love and promises. When they finally broke apart Isak gave a small sheepish smile “ you know I would never be with anyone else, Even.” 

 

“ I know. Me either. It was just .. nice to hear” He admitted while spreading the lube on his fingers. 

They made out slowly while Even got Isak ready, one finger quickly becoming three until Isak was moaning and writhing beneath him. 

 

“ p-please Ev. Please Baby … oh my… “ 

 

Isak knew it wasn’t a sentence but he couldn’t be blamed, his body was being electrified by Even’s touch. It had been too long, it felt too good, he wasn’t going to last. He knew it.  
As soon as Even pushed inside of him, he knew he going to cum at an embarrassing speed, if he didn’t close his eyes and try to gain some control over himself. 

 

“ open your eyes” It was a whisper but the intent was loud and clear. Even was going to cum too, and he wanted to see his man while he did. “ baby, baby please look at me, kiss me please” 

Isak’s eyes opened to Even’s gorgeous face looking down on him lovingly. Even was stunning like this, his pale skin flushed with beads of sweat glistening his forehead. His bright blues eyes blown out with lust. 

Lifting Isak’s thighs higher so he could get in deeper, Even sucked a deep purple mark into Isak’s collar bone with just enough force to make him gasp in both pleasure and pain. Once Isak’s knees were raised almost to his shoulders, Even locked their fingers raising their hands above their heads holding Isak down as he pummeled into him with purpose, nailing his prostate on every thrust. Their lips met briefly with each thrust. 

Isak’s breath was erratic at his point, his loud panting and Even’s deep guttural groans filling the room as they both edged towards their respective orgasims. 

“ You gunna cum baby?” Even asked quietly between deep breaths, his mouth nibbling at Isak’s earbloble. 

Yes, yes he was going to cum just like that, without any hands on him. He knew it. His body was almost there just a few more jabs and he would be shattered into a million pieces, Even dismantling him one deep movement at a time. 

“ yes, yes.. I’m gunna” he nodded frantically his eyes closing, fingers squeezing around Even’s harshly as his release hit him without warning. “ FUCK, EVEN” 

Even came shortly after, Isak’s name on his lips as he rode through it, his body shaking from the force. 

 

After a few minutes just holding one another, they finally peeled apart turning to look into each other's eyes. 

“ What are you doing here” Isak finally asked with a wide smile taking over his face. 

Even laughed happily , the sound of it hitting Isak straight in the heart. God he loved this man. With everything. 

 

He Just hoped he was there to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have answered exactly, no questions here. I promise they will talk.


	24. Meet the... Jonas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get some Jonas straight talk here. and *some* answers.

Even couldn’t help but laugh at how long it took for Isak to ask what he was doing there. It was adorable. God he was adorable. Time had done nothing to assuage his attraction towards the younger man. He loved him, he wanted him, he craved him, he was in heaven having him in his arms. In that moment he knew, that he had made the right move going there. 

From the time that Cora had showed him the gofundme account, he had had his doubts about all of this. He couldn’t help them from sneaking in.When he accepted that money he was no longer just fantasizing about flying thousands of miles to be with Isak, it was a reality and that was somehow just as scary as it was exciting. What if after all they had been through Isak just saw him as some summer fling? What he had met someone? What if at this point after three long months they had just built things up in their heads and it wasn’t real anymore. 

What if… nothing. Fuck that. It was real. Iask loved him and he would never be with anyone else. That was clear. 

Holding Isak now in his bed, in his home feeling like he belonged there with him, that was real. And the love, the love was real. 

 

It was with great excitement that Even explained about the contest and Nevin James’ production company, he loved seeing the look of pride that flooded Isak’s face when he told him he won. 

“ fucker” Isak jabbed him with an elbow “ how could you do something this big and not tell me?” 

“ I didn’t want to get your hopes up” He explained and It was the truth.. He couldn’t imagine how devastated they both would have been had he not won. “And even after I won I still had to figure out money to actually be here with you and not spend all of my time filming. We don’t start for three weeks, actually” 

“ three weeks? Then how are you here?” 

That was a good question and that brought him to Cora, his ever clever roommate and some very generous anonymous donor, who donated thousands of dollars within a day of the gofundme page being open. 

“ and you don’t know who it was? Was it Cora?” 

“Cora is broker then I am, Isak. It wasn’t her. I would like to think it was someone who really liked my idea for a movie, a romantic at heart. Someone looking for their own epic love story” he took a pause to rub their noses together, before peppering soft kissing all over Iask’s perfect face. When he finally pulled back Isak was smiling softly with his eyes still closed, happily lost in the kisses. The sight of him made Even’s heart flutter. 

They remained wrapped around each other clothed in comfortable grey hoodies on Isak’s blue bedding for almost 24 hrs. Only leaving the comfort of eachothers arms to go to the bathroom when need be and eat cheese toast when their stomachs growled angrily. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ mmmmmmmm Merry Christmas” Isak breathed lustfully from his place atop Even’s dick, while he was riding him slowly into the mattress. 

Even could barely form words, the sight of Isak’s strong abs contracting as he rode him had him drooling like an idiot. He couldn’t help it, there was nothing sexier then Isak perched atop of him his fit body on full display green eyes hooded , pink lips parted into a perfect O the sounds slipping from them nearly enough to push Even right over the edge. 

“God, I love Christmas” he replied, as he felt himself sneaking towards the edge. 

When they came they came together, Isak’s lips on his own, the very place he wanted them, forever. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When they finally made their exit from Isak’s bedroom it was Dec 27th . Jonas had made them promise to attend a party. It was Even who accepted the invitation, since at the time it was yelled through the door Isak was busy rimming him and he didn’t want to interrupt that for anything. So, he accepted the invitation to the party and here they were walking into Madhi’s apartment hand in hand with all eyes focused on them. 

 

“Ummm me being Out is kind of new. “ Isak mumbled into his ear before squeezing his hand tightly. 

“I get it , it's fine” he replied honestly. He didn’t care that people were staring at them. This was a big deal for Isak and he knew that. He was glad to be there with him. He was happy for Isak, and the way he had been coming into himself. He wasn’t the shy closeted boy that Even had met at the beginning of summer, he was out, proudly walking into a party with his boyfriend, and that was a glorious moment to be a part of . Even couldn’t help but beam with his own pride every time he was introduced as Isak’s boyfriend. No title had ever made him prouder than that one. 

As great as the night was he couldn’t help but notice the way Jonas was watching them. Or him, really. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was auditioning for him in the same way most people would when they met their spouses parents. Isak wasn’t on good terms with either of his parents and it wasn’t lost on Even how important Jonas was to him. 

When the brunet made his way to the kitchen to grab another beer Even was sure to follow, telling isak he needed to go get some water. 

 

“ Hey” he said quietly when he found Jonas rummaging through a cooler for his beer of choice. 

“Hey, whats up Even?” 

“ I actually wanted to ask you that?” Jonas cracked open the beer can, giving Even a raised eyebrow as he did “ it seems like maybe you have something you want to say to me? I mean you keep eyeing us …….” 

 

“ huh. Yeah, sorry bout that.” he offered Even a beer as somewhat of a piece offering, which Even readily accepted even though he actually just came for water, but he didn’t intend on being rude to Isak’s best friend. 

“ don’t be sorry, just what is it? Do you not like me ?” He ventured, unsure of what he may have done to warrant Jonas’ disliking him. 

“ what? NO. That’s not it. You seem cool and I know you make him happy, really fucking happy. That is one grumpy kid in there. You know that?” 

“ he’s not grumpy with me” 

“ I know . That’s my point. You make him happy.. I fucking love you for that actually, because no one deserves it more” he stated before pausing to take a swig of his drink. Even could tell he wasn’t done though. 

 

:”but…” 

 

“ But. You don’t live here and he does and I don’t know if you know this or not but he loves that job. I mean he really fucking loves it. It’s everything he wants to do and it’s here. You get my point?” 

 

He got it. Jonas didn’t want Isak giving up his life for him. He didn’t want that either. It was only Isak who seemed intent on that happening. Whenever their future was brought up, it was about him going to Canada, not Even going there. Even though Even was there now, it still seemed as if the possibility of him staying was just out of the question to Isak. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why. 

“He’ll never ask you to stay” Jonas piped up, as if reading his mind. “ his dad left and his mom was never there. He doesn’t think people stick around. Nah, really … its that he doesn’t think he’s worth sticking around for. “ 

 

They locked eyes at that. 

“ you want to know if I think he’s worth sticking around for? “ Even questioned, realizing this was the meet the parent moment, whether Jonas had intended it to be or not. 

‘: yeah I suppose I do. Cause he’d give up everything for you. And I just need to know you wouldn’t ask him to. Is that.. Uh fair” He laughed dryly as if realizing a beat too late how serious the conversation had become. 

“ its fair. And Yes I think, no I know he’s worth sticking around for. I told him to take the job Jonas and I want him to keep it. And he doesn’t have to ask me to stay, I just will” 

 

Jonas smiled nodding his approval of the answer before making his way back into the party. 

“Good “ 

 

 

Even had meant it, too. He wasn’t going anywhere. He had no intention to. He knew that Nevin had connections out here and the two of them had already set up a meeting with them for Even to interview for a writing internship after the movie was done being filmed. 

Long before Jonas had said it, Even knew that Isak would never ask him to stay. He knew. He didn’t quite understand the why until the brunet had laid it out there but he knew it. He also knew that Isak’s job meant the word to him and there was no chance of it moving to Canada,but Even’s could move to Norway. He had a great opportunity here. He could travel the area, see some places he had never even thought to visit before. All of those experiences would only make him a better writer, the way meeting Isak had made him a better writer. 

His moving there only made sense. All he had to do, was convince his boyfriend of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, whose the anonymous donor? 
> 
> Guess below. 
> 
> I will be giving that answer soon.


	25. I believe in us.

Isak hated nothing more than leaving the bed had spent the last two weeks sharing with Even, to go to the lab. Unfortunately, break was over and he had to work. He had thought about calling in “ wrapped in in handsome boyfriend” but he was fairly certain that wasn’t a thing people could do. So he crawled out from Even’s long arms as silently as possible pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead before heading on his way to the lab, being sure to leave Even a note reminding him of lunch later that day at the lab. . 

 

It had been a dreamy two weeks, and Isak couldn’t help but smile his entire tram ride to work while thinking back fondly on their time together. It was his turn to show Even the places that he called home, they called it scouting locations for the movie but he knew Even was taking in every piece of scenery as if putting together a puzzle in his head. The end result of all those pieces was his boyfriend getting to know him even better than he already did. Much like when Even showed him around Toronto or even Queenston, this was them truly getting to know one another and he loved sharing those things with Even more than anything. He took pride in his home, in his memories even the not so great ones seemed somewhat magical when they were shared with Even. 

Even cared about these places they went to , he was interested in every bench, or every story that went with every bench. He was engrossed in each word that came out of Isak’s mouth. It was a strange thing, seeing his blue eyes latch onto every phrase Isak spoke. He couldn’t help but think to himself, “ this is what it's like to be loved”. 

His boyfriend had of course made him feel loved many times before in many ways. In each kiss they shared, every sweet nose bump and twirl of his curly locks, a splattering of Even’s love could be felt. .This though, this interest his life, this was something else entirely, The pure emotion of it was so intense, Isak had to fight away tears while on the tram just thinking about it. Thinking about the way Even wanted to know him so deeply, wanted to love him so deeply as if trying every way possible to be there for him and let Isak know that intended to always be there for him. This was the kind of love he had been missing since his dad left, leaving him with a mother who couldn’t care for herself let alone a son. So, here he was for the first time possibly ever, experiencing pure love. A love he never knew he needed, a love he never knew he could have, a love he could possibly even rely on . 

 

 

“so , how was your Christmas Isak?” Henrik asked while they worked some tests together. The lab had almost cleared out for lunch but they had at least another twenty minutes until their results were up. 

“ really good actually, My boyfriend's in Oslo for awhile. He fly in to surprise me” He said warmly with a smile he just couldn’t hide. 

“Ooooooof course he did. And let me guess he’s gorgeous and together the two of you are just adorable right?” he teased with only a hint of irritation to his voice, rolling his eyes when Isak grinned smugly. “ Oh my god, just tell me he's not a redhead?” henrik asked suddenly very seriously. 

“ he’s not a redhead” Isak replied easily with a questioning laugh. 

“ I got a thing for redheads” He retorted before adding “ don’t worry though I still think you’re hot” with a raise of his eyebrows, oince again earning himself an eyeroll. 

Just then isak caught sight of Even from the corner of his eye, “ He’s right there, see not a redhead.” he paused long enough to flash Even a smile, getting an odd look in return before asking “ you mind if I?” 

“ go ahead, go be adorable together” 

 

 

As soon as Isak got within arms reach of Even the taller man tugged at his wrist pulling him towards the nearby bathroom before harshly pushing him into a stall. 

“Even what the” his words were cut off when Even’s lips crashed into his own . The kiss was heated instantly. Before he had time to catch his breath and get his bearings Even was on his knees, licking and nipping at his hip bone where his t shirt met the band of his jeans. The minstatrations had him feeling flushed and gasping for air. 

“ Ev…” 

 

“ who was that?” Even asked in a low husky tone Isak rarely had the pleasure of hearing. Before he could make sense of the question his belt was being undone Even’s fingers working their way down his zipper then into his boxer briefs without any build up. That was until all of his movements stilled, blue eyes suddenly locked on green and he asked again, “ who. Is. that? Isak.” 

 

“ ummmm” his throat was dry, head cloudy with arousal. Who was … who ? oh. “ Henrik, that's Henrik. We sometimes work together” his pants were now down far enough for his dick to be free, Even mouth sucking on the soft skin of the head while his hand worked him slowly. “ OH FUCK… “ he nearly shouted, having to internally remind himself that they were in a public washroom where nearly all of his coworkers could walk in. 

Resting his hands on Even’s hair he let his head fall back in pleasure as Even’s head bobbod expertly almost bringing him to completion in a matter of minutes before he let the dick fall from his mouth with a loud pop, taking a second to grab something from his jacket pocket. 

“ does he always flirt with you?” he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye while lubing up his fingers. “ hmmm ? Does he know you have a boyfriend” 

When the first finger entered him, Isak had to swallow thickly knowing that Even somehow expected him to speak while his a long index finger was making its way inside of him. Fuck. 

“Come on Isak, you can answer “ he coaxed, while his idigit sought out Isak’s prostate like a heat seeking missile. 

“ yeah, yeah, he know about you. Of course Even.. FUCK” there it was.” oh fuck Even” 

“ good” he smirked cockily before he once again took Isak in his mouth mumbling “ you're fucking mine, baby” before sheathing Isak’s entire cock into his mouth while he added a second finger..

After a few minutes of pure bliss Even popped off once more to catch his breath as his fingers continued their assault on isak’s ass “ say you’re mine, baby. Say it “ he pleaded, clearly loving how undone Isak was becoming under his touch. 

Doing exactly as told, he uttered ”I’m yours “ over and over again until he came empiting down Even’s throat with a low growl .

 

It was at least five minutes before Isak could gather his thoughts enough to speak. He watched Even wash up and listened to him chatter about some locations until he finally opened his mouth. 

“ that was you jealous? Jesus Christ are you trying to kill me?” he deadpanned. 

“ Sorry. That asshole was all over you though and he shouldn’t be, because you’re…” 

“Yours. I know. Don’t worry, everyone knows”he promised, before he pecked his boyfriend’s still swollen lips. Regrettably, he had to go back to work. The Smile plastered on his face told everyone in the lab probably more than they wanted to know, but he didn’t care. He was Even’s and Even was his. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Surprisingly after work things only got better. When he got home Isak walked in on Even in the kitchen making them breakfast for dinner he was singing some ridiculous dance song that made Isak’s eyeroll but he loved it. He loved the sight of Even in his kitchen being ridiculous. He loved everything about coming home to him there. 

 

“Stay” he said before he could talk himself out of it. Even turned to face him immediately a questioning looking on his face. “ stay, Even . Stay in Oslo, stay for me. Please” 

 

Even’s entire face lit up at the request “ you mean that? You believe in me, in us? “ he beamed pulling Isak in for a warm hug before saying yes over and over again in his ear. 

“ I believe in us. I do. “ Isak said honestly. And he did. He believed that he was worthy of someone wanting to be there for him, he believed he was worth being loved and cared for. 

He believed in Even, and he believed in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters to go. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is winding down now. The reveal of the donor is next chapter. But it has been guessed. 
> 
>  
> 
> on an unrelated note , I went to see Love, Simon for my bday (yesterday) and it was fantastic. I highly recommend it.


	26. Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so I am sorry because I had thought there was two chapters left. I can't do simple math apparently. 
> 
> Also, its super short but it does everything I needed it to, to finish things up. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

The party was a long time coming, really. Even had already been there for months after all, but his filming schedule, and writing job for the productions company Nevin had set him up with, coupled with Isak’s work schedule didnt leave much time to party. . 

After months of planning something only to cancel due to time restraints, it didn’t come as much of a shock when Jonas finally insisted on throwing a bash welcoming Even to Oslo and basically forcing the two men to make time for it. .

It was slightly shocking however, when Cora, Eskild and Noora made their appearances. Cora immediately pulled Even to the aside to find out Jonas’s deal, this then allowing the old roommates time to catch up on their lives. 

 

“ Gosh, you guys are still the cutest couple ever” Nora gushed as Isak gazed lovingly at Even from across the room. “i was so glad when I found out that Eskild helped you out like that”

“ hmm?” Isak’s head tilted upwards in confusion, just in time to catch sight of the sharp elbow sent to the blonde’s ribs. “ help me out how Eskild? What is she talking about?” 

The strawberry blonde let out an exaggerated sigh before finally answering “ fine, I may have been the anonymous donor “ the words were in air quotes “ who helped fund the movie “. 

Isak couldn’t believe his ears. He had always assumed it was a movie fan, or like Even had suggested, some hopeless romantic, never once had he considered it was a friend. 

“But, why? How? “ 

“ why? “ it was said with a laugh and a mock eyeroll , “ because you belong together Isak. What you have is special and I only hope to one day have it for myself. And how? My parents have money.” he said easily “ How did you think I paid for a car and apartment in Toronto on my salary? “ He teased.

It all made sense now, he would be lying if he said he hadn't wondered about the apartment and car before but he never put that much thought into it either. All he knew was that Eskild was a great roommate and an even better friend. 

If only isak could think of a way to pay him back. It was, as luck would have it at that exact moment that Isak caught sight of Henrik.  
Even had agreed to invite everyone from isak’s job, including the flirtatious man, mainly because he loved touching Isak in front of him. He took pride in the fact that Isak was his and his alone. 

 

As soon as they were introduced Eskild and Henrik’s chemistry was evident, the sight of them flirting caught Even’s attention almost instantly. 

 

“Just what is happening over there?” He asked lowly as he pulled Isak into a warm embrace from behind, his long arms wrapping around the shorter man’s waist while he laid soft kisses at the nape of his boyfriends neck. “ did you play matchmaker for Eskild?” 

“ I did. Turns out we owe him” Isak replied, turning around to place a kiss to his boyfriends lips “ but I will explain that later. You liking the party?” 

“ I am. I was helping Magnus hit on some blonde. It isn’t going well, but it's fun to watch” Even laughed, gasping a little when he felt isak’s hands grope at his ass. 

“ i love you, you know that? Do I tell you that enough?” 

“:yes Isak, you tell me all the time” he smiled sweetly before rubbing their noses together. 

“ it’s just… you moving here. It’s a big deal. I want you to know that I know that. And I would have done it for you, too you know.” He said sincerely, looking up into piercing blue eyes that seemed to hold the world in them. His world. 

“ I know. I love it here. I mean that. Its’ been great for me. The job is life changing. The movie looks amazing, I can’t wait for you to see it. So, it was the right move Isak. You don’t have to feel guilty about anything . I don’t resent you, not even a little. I’m happy” The words meant so much to Isak. He wanted nothing more than to make Even happy. Realistically he knew all of this already but it was nice to hear anyways. 

 

“ me too” he replied smiling into the kiss that was placed on his lips. 

 

Their sweet exchange was quickly interrupted when Jonas had everyone in the room raise their glasses in a toast. 

 

“WELCOME!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU. SO MUCH. 
> 
> I mean it, sincerely. Its not easy to put something out there to the world and its especially difficult when its a new fandom for you and you the fans are so invested in it. I didn't want to screw anything up, I was so nervous. 
> 
> This has been so well received. Thank you so much. 
> 
> I hope to write something Evak again soon, if ya'll will have me.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and props to lee_tandld for guessing Eskild. 
> 
> I mentioned his money a few times throughout hoping it would add up in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much if you decided to give this a chance. I greatly appreciate it.


End file.
